All That Glitters
by rodney
Summary: A crossover fic with Star Wars (CHAPTER 20 ADDED) Complete
1. Chapter One

Gene Roddenberry's 

Andromeda 

vs 

**STAR WARS**

****

"All That Glitters..." 

"In all the long history of our own galaxies, 

no government has ever been a corrupt, 

despicable and evil as the GALACTIC EMPIRE was 

in their own Galaxy. 

Not even the Nietzscheans." 

Rain-Drops-Keep-Falling - 

"What Lies Beyond" 

CY 11987 

Chapter One 

All that remained were three small Cutters over a dull, brown looking planet with two small oceans. These small vessels fired missile after missile into space, but with little effect, the Magog had come in too great a force. 

Hundreds of swarmships filled the space above the brown world gathering force for the final push. Soon the coarse furred creatures would descend on the brown planet taking its population for food, our using the still living bodies of their victims as incubators for their progeny. 

A brilliant flash blinds the sensor drones recording this horrific scene. For a moment all who are watching are confused, and unable to determine the source. The image clears in time for the source to become apparent. 

A massive wedge shaped craft passes slowly overhead, nearly on top of the Magog fleet. It is difficult to get a sense of scale for the large craft even as the swarmships turn to attack it. A large hanger at the bottom of the wedge began disgorging small ball shaped fighters with strange vertically planer wings. 

The wedge craft begins to fire at the swarm. Green bolts of energy smash into the attacking swarm often seeming to vaporize the oncoming craft. 

The image changes, pulling back from the battle and gaining a better vantage point for the fight. Two other craft are visible, smaller then the wedge and looking very fragile. The smaller craft had two sections separated by a long thin shaft, but even as the Magog focused their attacks in those seemingly weak areas they were destroyed. 

The wedge craft at this angle was more distinct, had two large openings on the bottom, one much larger then the other, it seemed to be propelled by three massive ion thrusters, and its topside was dominated by a large T-shaped tower with two massive globes on top. 

All around the wedge craft and its two companions, swarmships were dying. Many tried to clamp on to the attacking vessels hull but were simply vapourized for the effort. It seemed now that only a few dozen swarmships remained, they're numbers had been decimated... 

A random green flash arced toward the probe, the image dissolved into static. 

Only a few days later Captian Dylan Hunt of the Andromeda Ascendant showed these images to his crew, 

"This recording was taken by security satellites in the Kafreion system and brought to us by fleeing Commonwealth slip-couriers," Dylan told them, "Kafreion has been negotiating entrance into the Commonwealth for the past two months fearing that they would be a target of growing Magog aggression." 

"It seems they had good reason to fear," Tyr remarked dryly, "Who are their rescuers?" 

"We don't know," Dylan responded, "Theses ships have never been seen before, they are a complete mystery." 

"I assume will be investigating," Beka complained half-heartedly. 

"They cut through a swarmfleet like it wasn't even there," Dylan told her, "With fire power like that, the Magog would never be a threat again." 

"Can I interrupt here boss," Harper interjected, "We haven't exactly had great luck with strange aliens we've never met before. If they're that powerful, is this really a good idea?" 

"The boy is right," Tyr added, "If they are that powerful what is to stop them from turning that awesome power against us?" 

"Nothing I suppose," Dylan admitted, "But we need allies against the Magog, or we'll lose everything anyway." 

The crew remained quiet for a moment, considering what there captain was asking them to do. Tyr was the first to break the silence. 

"All right, we'll go, but do not let them take advantage of your blind idealism Captain Hunt, or we may all regret it." 


	2. Chapter Two

Gene Roddenberry's 

Andromeda 

vs 

**STAR WARS**

****

"All That Glitters..." 

"When some looks into 

the face of the Devil, 

They often see 

their own reflection." 

-Anonymous 

approx. CY 7985 

Chapter Two 

"The Kafreion System was the home of a High Guard defence station back in the old days, from what I can tell it cost the Nietzscheans four battleships and half a strike fleet trying to take it," Dylan told his crew, "The Magog drove the Neitzscheans from the planet not long after, and when they moved on the planet was left by itself. This despite the fact that it was a key stronghold in the Triangulum Galaxy." 

"Yes," Tyr added, "My people had other things to worry about after the Jaguar's betrayal, and the Magog invasions. One small planet was no concern to them." 

"Beside that, the Than Hegemony placed the planet under their protection." 

"We're transiting into Kafreion," Beka reported, "everybody hold on to something." 

Space-time unfolded before the Andromeda Ascendant with the characteristic energies of a transit back into normal space. Lightning continued to flare for a moment on the slipstream rudders as they began to retract back into the ship. 

"So here we are," Beka started, "What now?" 

"Rommie," Dylan ordered as a response to his first officers flippant question, "Scan the system, lets see if our mysterious friends left any trace for us to follow." 

"Scanning," Rommie reported. 

"What exactly are we looking for?" Trance asked, her gold skin and warrior outfit still looking somewhat odd to Dylan as he looked down on her." 

Dylan considered his answer for a moment. 

"Any trace of who they were, why they were here, and where they went," Dylan told her, "Anything that could help us evaluate them and prepare us for any dealings we may have with them." 

"Dylan," Rommie called out, "I'm detecting a large mass approximately 2 light-minutes form our current position. Its big, at least 1600 metres long, wedge shaped with a large T-shaped tower structure. It appears to be our ship." 

"So much for finding something out about them before hand," Dylan said with some resignation, "Rommie set an intercept course." 

Dylan noticed the image Andromeda began to display in the forward monitors, he turned to her lifelike robot avatar as she reported. 

"A small tri-winged transport is approaching, two passengers aboard. They are holding station less then 1 light second from our position." 

The craft was white with two canted wings hanging below while a third large wing protruded straight up from the main body of the craft. The cockpit was somewhat separated from the main body with a large black canopy dominating that section of the craft." 

"We are being hailed," Rommie told them, "The transmission is in common," 

"Let's here it," Dylan ordered. 

"Unknown vessel, this is Captian Tealera Meduk of the Imperial Star Destroyer 'Starhammer', identify yourself and declare your intentions immediately, or be destroyed," a strong female voice demanded. 

"A little overconfident aren't they," Tyr remarked, "One missile and that shuttle would be reduced to constituent atoms." 

"Open a channel," Dylan said, "I'm going to talk with them." 

"This is Captian Dylan Hunt of the Systems Commonwealth Heavy Cruiser 'Andromeda Ascendant'. Our intentions were to meet the people who defeated the Magog swarm in the system less then five days ago." 

"Stand by," the voice ordered. 

"Dylan," Rommie whispered, "I'm detecting some sort of radiation leaking into the electromagnetic band from out of nowhere, it appears to emanating between this shuttle craft and the larger vessel. I believe it may be some form of faster then light communication, that shuttle is relaying our single to the larger craft." 

"So the wedge craft is the Starhammer," Dylan reasoned through his surprise, "Very good Rommie, keep analysing that radiation." 

"They're transmitting," 

A visual feed opens on the monitor and the image of an attractive middle-aged woman in an olive green uniform appeared behind her a pace too large to fit in that shuttle supported Rommie's theory. She had long dark hair pulled back severely in a tight ponytail. A plaque with six squares arranged in two horizontal rows, one blue layer and one red layer was placed over her left breast, two small cylinders in a little pocket lay above the right breast closer to the shoulder. 

"I am Captian Meduk," the strong female voice heard earlier said. Then her brain seemed to catch up as she realized what she was looking at. 

"Your human," she gasped. 

"Yes, I'm human, and so is most of my crew, I'm Dylan Hunt. Captian, I'd like to speak with you about the actions your people took in this system only a few days ago. 

"Would you care to join my crew and I aboard the Andromeda for dinner, I'm interested in learning about your motivations for joining that battle and more about who you are." 

Meduk, it seemed, had not yet completely recovered from the discovery of humans aboard alien vessel. 

"Captian" Dylan probed, "Are you all right?" 

"Yes, of course," she replied seeming to regain her wits quickly, "I would greatly enjoy, joining you for dinner Captian. Perhaps you will allow me a few questions of my own?" 

"Certainly Captian," Dylan replied, "Shall we say one hour then." 

Dylan turned as the transmission ended and prepared to leave command. As he stepped down from the captain's station he nearly bowled over one of his four hundred new crewman. 

"Sorry, Chief," Dylan said after determining that the other was all right. It was going to take some time to get used to having a large crew once again. 


	3. Chapter Three

"In Flanders Fields the poppies blow 

Between the crosses row on row 

That mark our place; and in the sky 

the larks, still bravely singing, fly, 

scarce heard amid the guns below. 

We are the dead. Short days ago 

we lived, felt dawn, saw sunsets glow 

Loved and were loved, and now we lie 

in Flanders Fields 

Take up our quarrel with the foe: 

To you with failing hands we throw 

the Torch; be yours to hold it high. 

If ye break faith with those who die 

We shall not sleep, though poppies grow 

in Flanders Fields." 

John McCrae 

1918 AD 

(In honour of the men and woman who died for Canada 

and are remembered today - Remembrance Day, Nov. 11) 

Chapter Three 

The two warships closed the distance between them till only a few thousand kilometres separated them. The ships faced each other across the void on the fringes of the Kafreion star system, the point of the mighty Star Destroyer was directed at the bow of the strange alien vessel. The small Lambda class shuttle, that was being used as a relay between the two ships, was recalled to the Starhammer as now the distance between them was small enough to allow for real-time communications over the electromagnetic band.  
"You should not go," Lt. Commander Dayvid Kelar, her first officer, told her in his most aristocratic sounding voice. 

His family was of the highest order of the old Republics nobility, in the Empire his family had become even more wealthy but much of their political power had be usurped by centralizing imperial authority. 

"We don't know anything about them," he continued, "We can't trust them. They are obviously primitive." 

"Lt. Commander," Meduk responded, her voice not aristocratic, yet carrying more weight of command and assurance then her subordinate could possible manage, "I am going, those are humans aboard that ship and I want to know how they got there. Do not assume they are primitive simply because they do not fit with your notions of sophistication. 

"We are going to need some genuine information about this galaxy before the Empire can begin to move in with force. Beside all that, I'm taking my body guards, I'll be fine." 

This information seemed to satisfy Kelar as the shuttle bay signalled that Meduk's shuttle had been prepped for launch. 

"General Prinster and Baron Colonel Milnan await you in the shuttle bay Captian," Kelar reported. 

Meduk leaned in closer to her fist officer. 

"Don't worry," she said, "I'll bring you back some left overs." 

________________________ 

Dylan stood in the Captain's Mess watching the preparations being made for the dinner he was about to have with the Imperial captain. He was dressed in his black High Guard uniform for the first time in a long time. It felt strangely good to be back in uniform again, particularly since he now had a new crew under his command. Most of the crew were raw cadets, straight out of the academy on Mobius, among them were a few well trained officers taken from half a dozen different member worlds. 

Most of the new crew were pilots for the many slipfighters Andromeda carried, a few engineers to supplement the services of Mr. Harper. Most of the rest were combat operational staff, trained to man the point defences and other combat systems, but also to defend the ship from boarding parties. 

The final bit of the crew, and the most important for this evenings activities was the small kitchen staff. Three members of the Andromeda's crew were now preparing a simple meal to be served tonight for their honoured guests. 

"Captian Hunt," the holographic representation of Andromeda interrupted his thoughts, "Beka has just cleared the Imperial shuttle to land in Docking Bay Two. She will be joining us their in a few minutes." 

"Thank you Andromeda," Dylan replied, "I'll be right there." 

Dylan arrived at the landing bay after Rommie but a little before Beka. To Dylan's surprise Beka was wearing an outfit with a noticeable military cut, similar to some of Rommie's uniforms. 

"Nice shirt," Dylan commented to Beka as the doors to the landing bay opened. 

"Nice hair cut," Beka managed before the Imperials came into view. 

"Captian Meduk," Dylan said greeting the Imperial delegation, "I am Captian Hunt and this is my first officer, Captian Rebecca Valentine, and this is Andromeda, the ships artificial intelligence Avatar. 

"Welcome aboard the Andromeda Ascendant." 

"An android, how interesting," Meduk replied, a mild note of disdain on her voice, "This is Baron Colonel Leatash Milnan, the commander of my starfighter wing," indicating a fairly young man with jet black hair and a powerful build, "And General Groen Prinster, he commands the Imperial army contingent aboard the Starhammer," Prinster was a greying dull looking man in the late stages of middle age, with somewhat heavy build. 

Meduk completely ignored the two white armoured body guards standing at a respectful distance behind them. A quite signal from Andromeda called two of her own soldiers carrying holstered force lances to join the party as Dylan led them on a brief tour of the ship towards the Captain's Mess. 

They enter the ships mess and take their seats a simple meal is served. Some idle chatter between Dylan and Meduk is the only sound be made by any members of the party. 

A simple meal is served, and they begin to eat. 

Now the time feels right and Dylan prepares to ask his first questions. 

"Captain Meduk, I must ask, why are you here and why did you help Kafreion?" 

"We are exploring," Meduk answered, "we are not native to this galaxy and we wished to see what lay beyond in the wider universe. Our Emperor is very interested in discovery. As for Kafreion, these 'Magog' creatures have been a nuisance since we first arrived. We saw an opportunity, we took it." 

"Yes the Magog are one of the most powerful and dangerous races in the known worlds, they invaded the Commonwealth three hundred years ago and it took all our resources to hold them back. They come like locusts, in great force, devouring everything and leaving their larva behind in the living so that they can eat their way out and kill more innocents." 

"Horrifying, Captain," Meduk responded in a neutral tone. 

"Tell me, where is your Empire?" Dylan asked. 

"We are uncertain of the exact distance," Meduk admitted, "But it is at least one hundred million light-years from this galaxy. 

"I must admit we did not expect to see humans in this or any other galaxy. Do you know when your people arrived in this galaxy?" 

Dylan was puzzled by the statement and even more so by the question. 

"I suppose right after Earth joined the Commonwealth," he answered, "A delegation of humans toured much of the three galaxies that make up the known worlds." 

"You have some means of trans-galactic travel?" Milnan asked, half standing, before realizing his horrible manners. 

"Of course," Beka replied, not caring about manners, "Slipstream drive can take you anywhere you want to go as long as their is a gravity well. But you should know that already." 

"We do not employ this... 'slipstream'," Meduk interjected, "We travel strictly via hyperspace, with the exception of the 'gravitic fold' my people created to open this galaxy to us." 

"So much for slipstream being 'the only way,'" Dylan commented. 

"This slipstream sounds amazing, Captain Hunt," Meduk began, "Perhaps we could discuss this further at a later time." 

Not long after Meduk began telling Dylan about the rise of the Empire in very pleasant terms. She told of the corruption in the old Republic and how the Emperor had restored order and brought about peace. The last decade she told them, had been a period of unparalleled wealth and expansion, despite some small armed resistance to the Empire's rule. 

"Our history was quite the opposite," Dylan told her, "The empire came first, when the Vedran's first discover slipstream. Then after centuries of Vedran rule, the threat of civil war brought about the creation of the Commonwealth with the Vedran Empress as a figure head." 

Dinner soon ended, and the Imperials were escorted back to their shuttle. Pleasantries were exchanged and the Imperials returned to their ship. 

"Was dinner enjoyable?" Tyr asked Rommie. 

"Not really," she responded, "They never said a word to me the entire time I was there. They almost seemed offended that an AI was sitting at the table with them." 

"It is not uncommon to dislike AIs," Tyr reminded her. 

"What can I say," she told him, "I guess I just don't like prejudice." 

Suddenly Rommie's back straightened and a look of pure surprise washed across her face. Tyr looked at her with a questioning eye and even Dylan noticed from across the Command Deck. 

"Captain," she began to report, "I'm reading another wave of electromagnetic radiation emanating along an undefined line from the Starhammer. 

"It is much more powerful then before." 

"Can you determine its target?" Dylan inquired. 

"Its shear power suggests they transmitting to another star system," she told him. 

"Does anyone want to fill me in on what has just occurred," Tyr demanded. 

"They're hailing us," Rommie reported, "They request that we join them at their base of operations to discuss certain issues of trade. They are transmuting stellar co-ordinates now." 

"Tell them that we agree and will join them after we have reported back to the Commonwealth," Dylan told her, "Have Beka, Trance and Harper meet us in my quarters. Tyr your with us." 


	4. Chapter Four

"I have come to understand 

that the Dark Side is not 

always so obvious. 

Not even to a trained observer." 

Jedi Master Mace Windu 

12 Pre-Empire Date. 

Chapter Four 

Dylan had gathered his command staff together. Beka and Tyr sat together on the small couch near the back wall, Trance had taken a seat directly in front of Dylan's desk and Harper was pacing behind her. Behind Dylan and to the right stood Rommie. 

On each crew members face there was a stunned look that Dylan couldn't remember seeing on any of their faces since they first met; when he told he Andromeda carried Nova Bombs. He had just told them of the radiation Andromeda had detected and the implications of that radiation. 

"They have real-time interstellar communication?" Tyr asked incredulously. 

"It seems that way," Dylan responded, "The electromagnetic radiation simply appears in a more or less straight line emanating from the Starhammer. It seems to happen instantly, at least as far as we can determine, covering great distances in no time." 

"There is no detectable differential between the initial output anywhere along the radiation path," Rommie told them, "It all happens at the same time." 

"We gotta get us one of those," Harper declared with excitement, "We could do some pretty cool stuff with faster then light communications." 

"I agree," Dylan said, "It would be an advantage the Magog and just about anyone else we would have to face." 

"Except this Empire," Tyr reminded him. 

"Tyr has a point Dylan," Trance spoke, "Can we trust the Empire to just give us this technology without any strings attached? Will they not want something of equal value in return?" 

"Slipstream Drive," Beka said, "They'll want slipstream drive." 

"They don't use slipstream?" Harper quit his pacing, "How could they go anywhere?" 

"They have something they call hyperdrive," Rommie answered, "They didn't tell us how it worked, but it does seem that it doesn't have the speed and range slipstream can have." 

"How can these people have such vastly different technology, then we have?" Harper wondered out loud, "It doesn't make any sense." 

"Perhaps not, boy" Tyr pointed out, "However it seems that it is the situation. Will simply have to deal with it." 

"Captain," the holographic Andromeda appeared, "We'll be coming out of arriving in the Castalia system soon." 

"Very good, Andromeda," Dylan replied, "Everyone to your stations. We have work to do." 

___________________ 

"What is thy bidding, my Master?" the Dark Lord of the Sith asked, knelling down on the holoprojector podium. Before him a magnified hologram of a decrepit and twisted looking old man's head loomed over him. 

The Emperor was to all outside appearances was fragile and possibly even near death, but this was all a fantasy. Palapatine was the most powerful being in the Galaxy and the Dark Lord knew it. 

"Lord Vader," the Emperor began, "Did you retrieve young Skywalker on Mimban?" 

Vader feared to answer the question, though the Emperor no doubt already new the truth. 

"I did not my master," he replied truthfully. 

"It is of no consequence," his Master told him, "You will stop searching for him for a time and travel to the Penoria System. You take command of the operation there and see to it that the task is completed. 

"I am sending Lord Krell to you. Complete his training and then you may return to your search. Maintain vigilance Lord Vader." 

The transmission ended and the Emperors image faded away. 

"Admiral Ozzel," Vader called, activating the intercom, "Set course for the Penoria System." 

"Yes. my Lord," Ozzel replied and Vader deactivated the intercom. 

Anger swelled up inside Vader. He had more important tasks to complete then this errand. Krell need no training and Vader certainly did not want to hold his hand. 

Vader stood himself from his knelling position and left for his chamber were he could brood. 

______________________ 

"You have our permission to proceed Captain," the Commonwealths new Foreign Affairs Minister said, "But we recommend extreme caution." 

"I agree Captian," Jack Fremont, the defence minister added, "This could be a big boon, but don't put anything on the table other then slipstream drive, and don't settle for anything less then a working Faster then light communication system." 

The two men looked stern, but Dylan could see both discomfort and excitement in either of them. The Commonwealth wanted this new technology. 

"If that is the way you feel," Dylan began, "I'd like you to assign the Wrath of Achilles to me as back up." 

Fremont seemed to consider that for a moment. 

"I can't do it Captain," he finally said, "The Achilles is on a mission right now and we can't disturb him. The Honour in Victory is available though, and he in system." 

"The Victory should be fine," Dylan told them, remembering the old DSA, "though I recommend that you place the High Guard on increased readiness, in case this gets ugly." 

"Recommendation noted Captain," Fremont replied, "Report back soon. 

"Castalia, out." 

"The Empire seems to use exact star positions to navigate," Rommie told Dylan handing him a flexi containing the Imperial co-ordinates, "We converted them into slip-routes easily enough, but it seems to indicate that this hyperspace is more reliable then slipstream." 

"True but slipstream is faster and way cooler," Harper quipped. 

"You don't know that, Harper," Rommie corrected, "For all we know hyperspace may be just as fast as slipstream, but can only be used safely when there are adequate reference points to navigate." 

"Well, lets worry about that later," Dylan stepped in, "Beka, take us into slipstream. Signal the Victory to follow us." 

The Andromeda and Victory opened the vortex and with the characteristic flashes of lightning both ships jumped into slipstream. 

_________________________ 

Captain Meduk stood quietly staring out of the forward viewport on the bridge of her ship. She marvelled, not for the first time, at its size and power. It was said that a single Star Destroyer had the power to slag a world, leaving it a virtually lifeless rock in space. 

From the viewport Meduk could see one of those rocks, this one however was not lifeless. 

The Empire had decided to build a star port facility on the planet, which they had code named 'Beachhead', including a massive garrison defence station. 

It truly seemed that the Empire was taking more of an interest in this new galaxy. New forces were gathering on the other side of the Gravitic Fold, the conduit through which travel to this galaxy was possible. 

It even appeared that Lord Darth Vader himself was to oversee the operation personally. The action she was taking were being discussed at the highest levels of power, the potential of slipstream drive was mind boggling. 

Hyperspace travel allowed the Empire and the Republic before it to spread across the galaxy, but travel beyond the galaxy was considered to be impossible. The 'gravitic fold' changed that allowing near instant travel to distant galaxies, but it had limited value. 

Any system that had a open Conduit would immediately become a important strategic point and would require massive effort to defend. It would also be the only point of contact between the galaxies, if it were to be cut off that would be the end of any conflict. 

The range of the Conduit was another issue. The energy required to open and maintain the fold was such that it fixed the distance at nearly one hundred million light years or more. Travelling to nearby galaxies would then be almost impossible. 

"Captain, we are detecting two starships in the outer system," the sensor station reported, "It appears the Andromeda has finally arrived." 

__________________ 

The Andromeda and the Victory exited the slipstream in the outer fringes of the Cheops system. In orbit of the forth planet the Imperial fleet awaited them and the moved slowly to join the them. 

"I'm detecting at least six ships in orbit," Rommie reported, "The Starhammer, those two frigates from the recording and four small hammerhead vessels. 

"There also appears to be some kind of space station in orbit of the planet." 

"Bring us within real-time range," Dylan ordered. 

"Dylan, there also appears to be a lot of construction on the ground," Rommie added. 

"It looks like they're planning to stay for a while," Tyr noted dispassionately but with obvious implications. One does not build a military base if one wasn't preparing to fight. 

"Welcome Captain Hunt," Captain Meduk said as hailing frequency opened, "My government has asked me to enter negotiations for a formal treaty between us. They also wish to consider the possibility of technology exchanges." 

"I believe my government would be interested in trade relations with the Empire," Dylan responded. 

"Good, then will you join me aboard the Starhammer to open negotiations?" Meduk asked. 

"Of course," Dylan told her, "We'll leave as soon as were ready." 


	5. Chapter Five

"Einstein once said that 

reality 'might be an illusion, 

albeit a persistent one." 

I tend to agree with him." 

Vision-of-Faith III 

Keeper of the Way 

CY 10087 

Chapter Five 

Tyr and Harper joined Dylan as they travelled over to the Starhammer. They rode in one of Andromeda's own shuttles, Dylan had thought the Maru didn't look professional enough. It took only a few minutes for the shuttle to approach the massive Star Destroyer. The bone white hull of the craft shone in the reflected light of the sun as it orbited the planet. 

Tyr piloted the small shuttle beneath the mighty bulk of the vessel, as he had been instructed. They passed directly beneath the bow and proceeded down the mid-line of the ship. Near the forward docking bay, Tyr strayed of course and followed the ship back behind the larger aft bay. A huge spherical bulge protruded behind the landing bay and Tyr circled back directly beneath that bulge, approaching the forward hanger from behind and passing directly beneath the aft hanger. 

Inside the aft hanger they could see dozens of docking bays and hundreds of small craft, all seemingly open to space. Inside those bays, just visible, were what appeared to be people. 

"Andromeda shuttle," an Imperial operator hailed, "Power down your engines and will bring you aboard." 

Tyr looked unwilling to shut down the engines and gave Dylan a questioning glance. Dylan simply nodded his accent to the request and Tyr brought the shuttle to a stop. 

With little warning the ship began to vibrate and rattle as if some invisible hand had grabbed them. 

"Mr. Harper?" Dylan said expecting a report. 

"I dunno," Harper responded, "Some kind of focused AG field, maybe. Its real strong." 

"They're pulling us in," Tyr told them. 

Moments later the shuttle was settled down safely with the hangers of the Imperial cruiser. Dylan straightened out his uniform as he approached the hatch, both Tyr and Harper had elected, with some prompting, to wear cloths with something of a military cut and they stood close behind. 

The hatch opened and standing not far from the egress ramp stood Captain Meduk, with General Prinster, Colonel Milnan, and another officer in similar uniform. All around the shuttle stood row after row of white armoured soldiers carrying carbines over their chests, like the body guards Meduk had brought with her to Andromeda. Among them were soldiers in black uniforms with flaring black helmets and pistols strapped to their thighs. 

It was one of the most impressive honour guards Dylan had seen since the last time he had visited the Imperial Gardens in Meshana-Tarn on Tarn-Vedra. The shock of it must have been obvious as Dylan walked down the ramp. Harper gawked at all the armoured troops and Tyr let a quiet growl escape. 

"Welcome aboard the Starhammer Captian," Meduk said with a slight smile, "I have already introduced General Prinster and Baron Milnan to you, this is my first officer, Lt Commander Kelar." 

"A pleasure gentlemen," Dylan responded, "This is my tactical officer, Tyr Anasazi and my chief engineer, Seamus Harper." 

For once Harper had the sense not to hit on the pretty woman in front of him, perhaps it was all the armour around. 

Meduk escorted them directly to a conference room not far from the hanger bays. They took their seats in the large room around a oversized conference table. Two of the white clad stormtroopers took up positions on the inside of the door and Meduk took a seat at the head of the table. 

"The Empire wishes to discuss the purchase of slipstream drive from your Commonwealth," Meduk began without preamble, "I have been authorized to determine a fair price for the system and for its installation into one of our ships." 

The directness of the proposal was a surprise to Dylan, perhaps he had spent to much time around diplomats. 

"The Empire already seems to have a viable means of faster then light travel," Dylan responded, "You were able to travel the distances between our galaxies, why would the Empire want slipstream?" 

Meduk considered her answer for a moment. 

"Hyperspace is to slow for travelling between galaxies, the gravitic fold conduit can appears to limit us to one distance- one hundred million light-years. How long does it take you to travel between your galaxies Captain?" 

"Not long at all," Dylan responded. 

"And to travel one hundred million light years?" she asked. 

"Without knowing the route, I'd say a few weeks or months." 

"That is why we want slipstream drive." 

The room remained quiet for a few moments as Meduk allowed her reasons to work there way in. The silence was soon broken as klaxons began to blare. 

"Captain, we are under attack," a voice came from over the intercom. 

Meduk activated a monitor in front of her, studied it for a moment and began to stand. 

"I apologize Captain Hunt, it seems your Magog have chosen this moment to attack. I'll have you escorted to a observation area, you'll be able to assess your ship there." 

Dylan Tyr and Harper were escorted to an large chamber dominated on one side by large viewports and on the other by displays and computer consoles. Dylan and Harper cautiously approached the window as the large blast doors close behind them, Tyr went straight to the consoles to watch the battle on the sensor displays. 

"Isn't it a bad idea to stand by a window in the middle of a battle?" Harper asked. 

"Yes," Dylan replied, "But our host don't seem to be worried about it. Remember Kefreion, the swarmships just impacted on the hull and were vaporized." 

"Dylan," Tyr called from across the room," You may want to come and take a look at this." 

Dylan crossed the room and stood beside Tyr, Harper followed close behind. Tyr stood staring at one of the sensor displays, riveted by the scene. Dylan studied the data for a moment and it quickly dawned on him just what he was seeing. 

"Its all in real time," Dylan said incredulously. 

"Of course its in real time," Harper realized, "Sensors and communication systems work on the same principles, one would naturally lead into the other." 

"It seems that we are going to have to amend our proposal." 

The first swarmships had passed the outer defences and were now coming into the range of the Star Destroyer's weapons. Green bursts of energy hurled themselves at the oncoming craft as they raced for the massive bulk of the ship. As had been the case at Kafreion, the swarm was no match for the turbolasers of the Empire. The Star Destroyer shook with the power as Magog ships were vaporized in single shots as precise energy bolts found their marks. 

The battle would be short. 

"Beka, the Starhammer reports fifty swarmships have entered the system," Rommie reported, "Captain Hunt and the others are safe and are awaiting the end of the skirmish." 

"Battle stations," Beka responded, "Launch slipfighters, and arm all defence stations. Let's do our best to help. Oh, and have the Victory do the same thing." 

"Something weird is happening to the Starhammer and the other Imperial ships," Trance reported, "Some kind of energy field is forming around their hulls." 

"It is extremely powerful Beka," Rommie said, "over 7*10^23 watts." 

"Continue scanning," Beka ordered, "And prepare a full spread of missiles. Open fire when the Magog enter combat range." 

The Andromeda's and Victory's missiles blew past the Star Destroyer before it could even fire its turbolasers, striking down swarmships from a great distance. The fighters launched from Andromeda, nearly five minutes after the TIE fighters from Starhammer, arrived before those TIEs and were already involved in battle with the Magog. 

By the time the Starhammer could engage in battle five swarmships had already been taken out by the High Guard. However, with the Star Destroyer fully engaged, the Magog were quickly and soundly defeated. 

Within a half an hour Dylan was again seated in the conference room. 

"Captain Meduk," he began, "We have anticipated you offer, "In exchange for slipstream drive, the Commonwealth asks for your faster then light communications and sensor technology." 


	6. Chapter Six

"Once you start down 

the dark path, forever 

will it dominate your 

Destiny." 

Jedi Master Yoda 

circa 25 Imperial Date. 

Chapter Six 

The black dagger form of a mammoth warship hurled itself from hyperspace. Stretching out for over twelve kilometres the Super Star Destroyer Executor had arrived in the Penoria System. 

Penoria was a binary system with only one true planet. It had once been settled by miners working for the old Trade Federation but had long since been abandoned when its supply of raw materials had been exhausted. It was therefore an excellent place for the Empire to establish a top secret research and development facility. 

Already in the system were dozens of other Imperial vessels. Frigates and cruisers, troop transports and resupply vessels. Ten of the old Victory-Class Star Destroyers and Five Imperial-Class Star Destroyers surrounded a vast ring more than two hundred kilometres in diameter, the key to the entire endeavour. 

Lord Vader cared about none of these things, rather his attention was focused on the other Super Star Destroyer that orbited with that fleet. 

"Contact the Lusankya," Vader ordered, hiding his anger, "Have Lord Krell report to me immediately." 

Vader turned to leave the bridge and walked quickly to his quarters. Anger boiled over him again the moment the door closed behind him within his quarters. Without thinking he smashed the small table near the entrance with the Force. 

How dare the Emperor give Krell the only other Super Star Destroyer in the galaxy. The fool Krell would now believe he was as great as the Sith Lord himself. 

The Dark Lord of the Sith left his quarters and walked the corridors to his practice room. Within these walls he battled specially equipped war droids of his own design. This would be the place were he would receive Lord Krell. 

Vader did not have to wait long. 

The blast doors to the practice room opened, the light from the corridor spilled into the dim room. Standing within the doorway was a tall, powerful looking man in early middle age. He wore black armour over his chest and a long, brown, flowing cape over his shoulders. The clasp for the cape was of gold and the design for the clasp was of Sith sun. 

Without a word Lord Krell drew and ignited his light sabre, challenging the Dark Lord to a duel. Lord Vader in turn drew his lightsabre and drew deeply on the force. 

Stepping into the room Krell jumped quickly into action throwing himself into the air to land behind the Dark Lord. Vader responded quickly parrying several quick thrusts by his opponent and attacking with a powerful slashing attack. The red glow of their blades crossed over and over again as each sought some advantage over the other. 

Krell remained on the offensive, trying to outdo the older Vader with rapid thrusts quick parries. Vader repulsed yet another of Krell's attacks and decided he was tired of the game. Not caring what kind of damage he did to the younger man, Vader sent arcs of Force lightning into Krell's chest and throwing him into the nearest bulkhead. 

Full of loathing for the creature laying on the deck beneath him Vader spoke for the first time since Krell had entered the room. 

"Be mindful," he said, "I sense danger on the other side of the conduit. There is greater power there then meets the eye. 

"Do not let your passions take control of you. Anger unfocused is useless." 

"Yes, My Lord," the humbled Krell replied, also speaking for the first time in Vader's presence, "It will be as you say." 

In orbit around the planet ships began to mobilize. The Ring station activated its space folding technology and brought it to full power. Imperial warships began entering the conduit it created and emerged ready to conquer a new galaxy. 

________________ 

Andromeda drifted silently in her orbit around Castalia. The blue world spun slowly beneath them as Dylan made his report. 

"Captain Meduk seems to be very agreeable to the exchange we offered," Dylan reported, "Sensor and Comm. technology for Slipstream drive." 

Fremont looked impassively at the data presented to him. 

"You did good work Captain," the minister for defence told him, "Did you get a sense for there ships tactical capabilities?" 

"They are very impressive," Dylan told him, "The power readings for the corvette we're going to convert is almost as high as the Andromeda herself. The ship they refer to as a Star Destroyer has energy weapons in the gigatons range as far as power. 

"They are the single most powerful ships I have ever seen." 

"Mr. Harper is collecting the materials we need to convert this corvette into a slip capable ship. It will take time, but he is confident we can do it." 

"Do you still consider these Imperials a threat Captain?" 

"They are harsh," Dylan responded carefully, "And their military is powerful, but I don't get the sense from Captain Meduk that they are a threat to the Commonwealth." 

"One more thing Captain," Fremont told him, "The Than Hegemony has caught wind of the incident at Kafreion and are asking questions. We don't want them interfering in our negotiations Captain. Do you understand." 

"Yes," Dylan responded, "I think I do." 

Dylan was still chewing on that last exchange with Fremont when Tyr entered his office unannounced. 

"What is it Tyr?" Dylan asked distractedly. 

"Its about the Empire," Tyr responded, "And the lies of omission you have been feeding them. You did not tell them the old Commonwealth had fallen did you? You let them believe that we had over one million worlds backing us. 

"That is a dangerous game, Captain Hunt. One you should be very careful how you play. If the Nietzschean Prides discover these Imperials before they discover the truth themselves, the likely result will be a violent confrontation. One we would very likely lose." 

"Your right Tyr," Dylan responded, his attention now fully focused on Tyr, "I didn't tell them. I let them believe that we held a major position of power in the known worlds and that we were the dominate power in this galaxy. 

"Why, you ask. Because we need them focused on us so they don't go seeking out the Nietzscheans, or Kalderans or anyone else who can give them what they want." 

Tyr consider his response for a moment. 

"Be cautious Dylan." he advised, "I have the sense that as far as games go, this Empire is a sore loser." 

Exiting slipstream once again on the fringes of the Cheops system, Andromeda returned alone to the Imperial base there. In orbit around the planet a much larger Imperial force had entered the system. Two smaller wedge shaped craft, Star Destroyers of some kind by the looks of them flanked the Starhammer. The same to fragile looking frigates remained but they had been joined by ten more bulky looking cruisers of similar size. There were six bulbous but deadly looking craft, larger then the frigates but still smaller then the Star Destroyers. 

On the planets surface Andromeda's sensors reported thousands of people most of them appeared to be soldiers as well as what looked to be transport vessels. 

"That's not good," Dylan said quietly. 

"Its an invasion fleet," Trance breathed. 

"Let's not jump to any conclusions," Beka said, "Maybe this qualifies as a friendly gesture on there side of the universe." 

"Not likely," Harper quipped. 

"Mr. Harper, is your team ready," Dylan asked?" 

"Yeah, everything is we need to start is packed in the Maru and ready to go," Harper told him. 

"Good," Dylan replied, "Get everything ready and prepare to depart. I want you to poke around and try to find out what is going on." 

Harper left command to carry out his orders. Just as he was leaving the Starhammer hailed the Andromeda. 

"Captain Hunt," Meduk began, "I have directed the corvette 'Running' to prepare for your team. They may begin when they are ready. 

"Also Captain, I am afraid we are not prepared to install our hyperwave transceivers aboard your ship, nor our sensor technology. It has proven difficult to attain the parts we need to do this properly and our technicians are not certain how best to proceed." 

"We understand," Dylan lied firmly, "It will take some time to install the Slipstream systems into your ship anyway. We are prepared to wait." 

"Excellent Captain," Meduk replied, "I am certain it will not be long." 

__________________________ 

The transmission ended and Captain Meduk was not pleased. 

"I don't like this Commander," Meduk said to her first officer, "We had an arrangement and we have been ordered to renege on that agreement. And now the Emperor is sending a new mission Commander to take my position." 

"It does seem very clear that the Emperor has decided to conquer this galaxy and take slipstream drive from the Commonwealth," Kelar replied, "He is sending one of the new Super Star Destroyers to take command. That ship, the Lusankya will be arriving in a few days." 

"It lacks honour Dayvid," Meduk told him, "We should not be involved in this." 

"We are Imperial Officers," Kelar responded, "We will be involved in what we are ordered to be involved in." 

Meduk nodded her head in agreement. She would perform her duty, it was all she could do. 

___________________ 

Harper stood in the engineering section of the Imperial corvette Running, studying technical documents, the ships engineer standing close behind. 

"Okay," Harper began, "the first thing will need to do is increase the ships manoeuvrability by like 600% and tie that all into a central pilot station. We'll also have to add slip runners to open the portal into slipstream and we need to find out if your hypermatter is compatible with the system or if we're going to need large amounts of exotic matter." 

"600%?" the engineer asked in shock. 

"At least," Harper told him, "Travelling through slipstream ain't like dusting crops, you need precise control or else you could be lost or more likely destroyed. Besides you need an organic pilot to guide the craft through slipstream. No computer can do it." 

"Really," the engineer replied. 

Harper tried his best to answer all the questions the engineer was tossing at him but it was made more difficult when Beka contacted him. 

"Harper, we're leaving," she said, "stay there and behave yourself but work slowly. We'll be back in a couple of days." 

He continued to answer the questions, but a bad feeling settled into the pit of his stomach and wasn't about to leave. 

Andromeda had travelled to Sinti in order to present its new data to the Commonwealth government as a whole. The build up of Imperial forces is distressing and the danger of giving them slipstream drive was becoming evident. 

"I recommend," Dylan stated at the end of his report, "That the High Guard be placed at its highest state of readiness and fully mobilize in preparation for war against the Galactic Empire." 


	7. Chapter Seven

"The Truths a Bastard. 

And that is the only truth 

I live by." 

Major Korgo Korgar 

"Last of the Lancers" 

AFC 32 

Chapter Seven 

Standing alone jacked into a console in a maintenance corridor off the Running's main engineering section, Harper was trying to access the main Imperial database. It had been awkward at first, trying to hack into the Imperial systems. They didn't use virtual reality matrixes so he had to sort through file after file of data and all this was complicated by that fact he had to translate everything out of Basic, the Imperial's blocky form of writing. 

It was actually very easy to translate Basic into Common, considering the spoken language was nearly identical, just another one of those weird similarities between the two cultures. 

Something finally caught Harper's eye. It was a star chart of local space, nearly two hundred systems were listed within the Triangulum galaxy including Than and Nietzschean worlds, Magog infested systems, and even some Commonwealth planets. 

Attached to that file was data on troop movements into this galaxy and an order of battle for over three hundred ships that would arrive in this galaxy within the next few weeks. 

Unable to get any more information on the subject, Harper kept looking through the data. He ran across something else of interest, a Rebellion. 

This rebel group, calling itself the 'Alliance to Restore the Republic,' had been challenging the power of the Empire for years and had done some unspecified but major harm to the Empire in a system called Yavin not too long ago. 

"Mr. Harper," the Running's engineer called from around the corner and Harper quickly disconnected from the system and tried to bury his tracks. 

"I'm over here," Harper replied quickly. 

"Report, Mr. Harper," the engineer said. 

"Well, I've run some tests on your Hypermatter core," Harper responded as casually as he could manage, "It'll work but its to efficient, it runs too much energy through the systems. 

"We'll need to develop a way to compensate or you'll be replacing relays every two days." 

The engineer looked satisfied and he led Harper back into engineering to get back to work. 

_________________________ 

"I must say they do have some very impressive ships," Kelar was saying, "Their fighters and cruisers are much faster and more manoeuvrable than ours, their cruisers have missile ranges of around a light minute- without FTL sensors. 

"The simple fact is Andromeda could fly circles around us without even trying. Add to that slipstream drive and you have a formidable opponent. But they have seem to have no form of shield technology and their weapon yields appear to be much lower than our own. 

"The Empire should have an easy time overtaking them." 

"Perhaps," Meduk replied, "However, we still do not know what power they may yet have. This Commonwealth covers three galaxies, it could take us decades to build a sizeable force capable of using slipstream to conquer those galaxies." 

"Perhaps we'll have to take this one galaxy at a time," Kelar responded. 

"We should leave this galaxy alone," Meduk told him, "There are other closer galaxies to conquer, why not focus on those?" 

"It is not our decision Captain," Kelar reminded her, "We are just following orders." 

__________________________ 

Dylan stood leaning on the railing on the Obs deck reviewing the High Guard battle group he was assigned. Across space Deep Stand-Off attack ships and Group Defence frigates were arranged in combat formations with the Andromeda and Wrath of Achilles at the centre. 

A group of slipfighters passed in front of the viewport as Dylan watched. 

It had been decided to keep the Commonwealth member worlds in the dark about the presence of the Empire and the deal made with them. If everything worked out than everything would be revealed, if hostilities broke out than the hope was that all could be contained quietly. 

"Dylan," Trance called from behind, "All ships have reported in and are ready to move out. We're just waiting for your order." 

Dylan didn't respond, he just stared out the viewport at the ships around him. 

"Dylan, are you okay?" 

"Am I really this naive Trance," he asked not turning from the view, "Should I really have expected it to be this easy?" 

"No," Trance replied, "You shouldn't have. But hope is a strange thing, and when you find something that strengthens your hope it gets very hard to see the negative. You did better then most would have." 

"I wonder what Rev would have said if had been here," Dylan pondered. 

"He would have said, that you did only what you could have done under the circumstances, that no better option were available to you. That you did the best you could,'" Trance told him, "'And that is all you can do.'" 

"Thank you Trance," Dylan responded, as he stood straight and faced her for the first time, 

"Let's bring it." 

Andromeda returned alone to the Cheops system with a full squadron of slipfighters deployed. The High Guard fleet was only one short slip away and the fighters were prepared to send for help at the first sign of trouble. 

Using a transmission buoy in the outer system Andromeda contacted Captain Meduk. 

"Captain, are our new systems ready," Dylan asked carefully. 

"Of course captain," she responded, "We have two shuttles prepared to rendezvous with you. They are carrying all the materials you'll need." 

"We await them eagerly," Dylan told her, maybe this would work out after all. 

"How goes the conversion of the Running," Dylan asked? 

"Your Mr. Harper has been doing some fine work," Meduk told them, "The Running should be ready in a few weeks." 

Andromeda came to a full stop approximately 30 light seconds from the Starhammer, the two Imperial shuttles approached slowly. 

"That is very good to hear," Dylan said to her. 

"Dylan," Rommie interrupted loudly, "A new ship has appeared in the system 6 light seconds from our position and closing." 

Dylan took in the visual data Rommie was showing him with an absolute awe. A black silhouette of enormous dagger, at least twelve kilometres long was now bearing down on them. 

"Beka," Dylan cried, "Down and away, right now." 

Andromeda entered a downward dive to escape the rapidly approaching Super Star Destroyer. Green bolts flung themselves from the vessel arcing toward the Andromeda and barely missing at this close range. 

"They're attacking us," Tyr observed, "Shall I return fire?" 

"No," Dylan ordered, the tactical data was now more complete. Six Imperial Star Destroyers had accompanied the much larger craft. 

"Recall the fighters," Dylan ordered, "We're leaving." 

"Wait," Rommie said, "We are receiving a burst transmission from Harper through the relay. It contains tactical data." 

"Retrieve the entire data stream and let's get out of here," Dylan ordered. 

"What about Harper," Beka demanded. 

"I'm sorry," was all Dylan could say, "Take us into slipstream." 

___________________ 

Powerful tractor beams grasped the Running as the Lusankya pulled the small ship into one of its docking bays. Absolutely dwarfed by the incredible size of the Imperial command ship no resistance could have been offered, even if the crew had been willing. 

Harper stood in handcuffs along with most of his team waiting to be brought aboard. They were march single file through the hatch onto the new ship. Imperial troops stood guard on both sides preventing any attempt at escape. 

A tall figure dressed in black and wearing a long dark brown cape approached him. Some strange force griped Harper's body and pulled his feet from the floor. Harper say the figure's hand was outstretched as if he himself were holding his body aloft. 

"You were in charge of the engineering team," it was not a question 

Harper found that his throat was constricted; he couldn't talk. 

"You will tell me everything I want to know about the Commonwealth, this galaxy and slipstream drive." 


	8. Chapter Eight

"All proper Governments should 

avoid war at all costs. 

If war should come all proper 

Governments should fight 

tyranny at all costs." 

Mon Mothma 

"The Actions of a Proper Government" 

5 Pre-Empire Date 

Chapter Eight 

Six might Imperial Star Destroyers orbited the planet Kafreion and rained fire down on its brown hued landscape. Four of the planets major cities had been burned to the ground, millions had died in the initial moments of the bombardment. 

"Prepare troops for ground deployment," Lt. Cdr. Kelar ordered, "All landing barges are to proceed to the planet immediately." 

The Magog who had struck this system only a few weeks before had done an efficient job of destroying Kafreion's orbital defences, the Imperial bombardment had finished of any serious chance of a ground battle. The Kafreion system for all intents and purposes had fallen. 

Captain Meduk surveyed the battle from the forward viewports on the bridge. Though she was technically in command of the mission she had taken no genuine role in accomplishing it. She simply stood watching the slaughter unfold. 

Kelar received a report from the surface and he downloaded it to a datapad. Walking across the observation platform that crossed over the crew pits he came up behind his Captain. 

"The first ground units are in position," he reported, "They have meet no resistance from the native population. General Prinster reports that he will be in full control of the planet within the next twelve hours." 

"Our first conquest is nearly complete then," Meduk replied quietly, "I suppose celebration is in order. Perhaps we should consider executing the entire population as a sacrifice to the glory of the Emperor." 

Kelar stepped closer to his commander and whispered in her ear, "One must be careful what she says on the bridge of a Imperial Star Destroyer. One can never know who is listening." 

Meduk nodded in reply. 

"Carry on Commander," she said, "Let's get this mission over with." 

_____________________ 

A thirty year old nondescript looking bulk freighter passed silently through the void of space. Thousands of similar ships plied the spaceways of the galaxy bring goods to trade on distant worlds. This old freighter however was quite different, it housed a command ship for the Rebel fleet. 

"Welcome aboard the Restoration, Commander," the Twi'lek Captian of the ship said, "We've been expecting you. I'm afraid you'll have no time to change out of your flight suit, the meeting has already begun." 

Handing his helmet to one of the techs standing nearby the young Commander followed the Twi'lek to this ships conference room where a half dozen people waited for him. 

"Commander Skywalker," the large fish-like creature, a Mon Calmarian perhaps said, "I am Cdr. Ackbar. Please be seated." 

Luke took his seat and for the first time realized that Princess Leia was also in the room. For a brief moment he lost all focus as Ackbar began his debriefing. 

The odd look Leia gave him however was enough to send him blushing back into the real world. 

"...Our spies within the Penoria system have discovered that the Empire have been undergoing some strange and impressive research. We believe that they have found a way to travel to another galaxy instantly." 

Across the table Leia gasped in surprise but now Ackbar had Luke's full attention. 

"We need to know what the Empire is doing in this other galaxy, and shut down any operations they have under way there." 

Luke studied the tactical data in front of him searching for some clue as to why he would have been called into this room. Finally he had it. 

"A small one man fighter with a determined pilot could in theory slip through the Imperial defences and travel to this new galaxy." 

"Exactly Commander," Ackbar revealed, "We would like you to be that determined pilot." 

"I have a bad feeling about this Luke," Leia told him when he could finally spend a moment alone with her, "I don't think you should go." 

Luke smiled faintly at the beautiful princess, he had loved her since the first time he had meet her. 

"I have to go Your Highness," he said clumsily, "There is something out there I need to do. Something important, I can feel it. Beside that, if the Empire is travelling to another galaxy we need to be there too." 

"Commander Skywalker," a voice from Luke's comlink spoke, "Your snubfighter is ready. Please prepare to depart." 

"I have to go," he told her. 

"I know," she replied. 

He smiled once more at her and departed for the hangar. 

____________________ 

"Awww," Harper cried out in pain as he was lowered toward the heavily charged and extremely hot metal plate, "I don't know anything, please let me go." 

"Mr. Harper, I can sense that you are lying," Krell told him softly, "You see I have some very special powers and if you do not tell me what I want to know this device will seem like paradise to you." 

"I've been tortured by Nietzscheans and infested by Magog," Harper sneered through the pain, "Do your worst." 

Krell grabbed the back of Harper's head and began to squeeze sending tendrils of Force power into his mind. Harper screamed as every one of his sensory nerves became active. Such pain he had never known is his entire life. 

The pain passed, Harper opened his eyes, not remembering when he had shut them. Krell had released his grip but Harper could still feel him. 

"Tell me everything," Krell demanded. 

"The Commonwealth only has about one hundred member worlds," Harper began as he resigned himself to the pain, "Three hundred years ago the old Commonwealth fell and we just restored it a few months ago." 

Faced with the enormous pain of both the torture device and Krell's strange powers Harper told him of the fall of the Commonwealth, the collapse of the Nietzschean empire, the Than and of a half dozen other races. 

"Who is the greatest power in the 'known worlds,'" Krell demanded. 

"The Drago-Kazov Pride," Harper told him, "The largest Nietzchean Pride." 

"Mr. Harper, you have been a great help," Krell offered cordially, "You are dismissed." 

Harper was dragged from the torture chamber grateful for the release. It was not long before he realized that he was not being taken back to his cell. Rather the Stormtroopers were taking him down to the hangar bays, back to the Running. 

"No, no, no, no," he cried struggling against his captures, "Bring me to my cell please, I need some rest or something." 

"Your work shift started twenty minutes ago," on of the troopers told him gruffly, "you'll be lucky if your supervisor doesn't beat you." 

Not long after Harper lay on the deck of the Running, struggling to work on the ship and avoid another beating. 

_________________ 

Captain Dylan Hunt stood at his station on the Command Deck of the Andromeda Ascendant wearing a newly pressed black combat uniform. For the first time since taking on new crew Command was a bustle of activity as preparations were being completed. 

A tactical display on one of Andromeda's forward screens displayed the High Guard battle group as it readied itself for combat. Twenty-two capital appeared on that screen along with over a dozen support ships. Leading the fleet were the Andromeda Ascendant and the Wrath of Achilles, the most powerful ship in the High Guard. 

The Achilles was a Siege Perilous-Class, Deep Stand-Off attack ship, designed as a starship killer by the High Guard before the fall of the Commonwealth three hundred years ago. 

"All ships have reported in Captain," Trance said as she handed him a flexi containing the fleet stats. Dylan examined the report on the paper thin data screen and signed off on it. 

"Beka," Dylan began, "Is my flagship ready?" 

"The Andromeda Ascendant is fully at your command," she replied formally from the pilot's station. 

"All ships prepare for slipstream," Dylan ordered, "Let's bring it." 

Only a few moments later the High Guard had arrived in the Cheops system and were heading for battle with the waiting Imperial ships. 

"Remember," Dylan called out to his fleet, "they already know we are here, be careful and prepared for any surprises. Launch all sensor drones." 

A few moments passed as data from the drones began to filter back to High Guard forces. The data, now a few minutes old due to the time lag, showed the Imperial ships begin to angle in for attack and the defence stations begin to launch TIE fighters. 

"Have all ships maintain a range of one light minute from the Imperial forces," Dylan ordered, "That should keep us out of the effective range of their weapons." 

A brilliant flash directly in front of the Andromeda interrupted any further orders as Imperial warships began to micro-jump from their positions deeper within the system. Now only a handful of light seconds away the Imperials began to open fire. 

The Imperial Star Destroyer that had jumped in front of Andromeda received a furious barrage of kinetic missiles from Andromeda as she dived beneath the larger vessel to avoid a collision and the massed fire it produced. 

Six Pride of Kaldera-Class defence frigates were not so lucky. The 'Stalwart Defender' and the 'Pathfinder True' fell in the opening barrage, the 'Improbable Victory' crashed into an enemy cruiser destroying both craft. The others were lost in the next few moments as the Imperials began to find their marks. 

The Wrath of Achilles ignoring the battle around him opened fire on the nearest Star Destroyer with everything he had. The shields of the Star Destroyer lasted eight seconds.. nine.. now ten seconds without buckling as hundreds of missiles struck home. Finally the shields wavered and the Imperial vessel began to take damage. 

"This isn't going well," Dylan commented through clenched teeth. Dylan watched in horror as the Honour in Victory took hit after hit and finally exploded violently. 

"This is Captian Dylan Hunt," he called to all ships, "All craft prepare to retreat." 


	9. Chapter Nine

Some say that twelve centuries of peace 

made the High Guard complacent. 

I say it proves their value." 

Emperess Sucharitkul XII 

CY 9765 

Chapter Nine 

The black dagger form of the Imperial Super Star Destroyer Lusankya travelled through the territory Harper had identified as Magog space. No escorts accompanied the massive warship as it entered a heavily infested system once known as Sheridan's World. 

The Lusankya had not even come near a planet before the Magog swarmships had descended upon them. A full squadron of swarmships came roaring around a large comet as the Super Star Destroyer passed by. 

But the power of the Lusankya could not be challenged so easily. 

Six swarmships were vanquished in the first few seconds of the attack, destroyed before they had any idea of what they were facing. Three more were destroyed as they attempted to attach themselves to the hull, vaporized as they impacted the shield. 

A flak burst from a medium turbolaser rendered a tenth ship into a blacked heap. 

The last two swarmships were snared in a tractor beam and dragged into a docking bay aboard the Lusankya. 

As the two vessels settled in the bay hundreds of Imperial troops took up positions around the them. White armoured Stormtroopers and black clothed Navy troopers stood or knelt with weapons drawn and trained on the Magog craft. 

Lord Krell stood among his troops, his lightsabre still hooked to his belt. 

Without any warning the Magog craft began disgorging Magog, far more then would be expected in such a small craft. Blaster bolts filled the bay as the Imperial forces tried to mow down the crazed Magog warriors. The Magog for their part did their best to prevent the massacre in favour of their own. 

As the Magog managed to bite and claw their way through the defending troops Lord Krell decided to become involved. Drawing deeply on the Force, Lord Krell activated his lightsabre and entered the fray. 

Even in all the terrible ferocity of the Magog, they could not match the power of a Dark Lord. Krell's brilliant red sabre burned through over a dozen Magog before he grew bored of the fight. The Magog were dangerous but not to a Sith. 

Calling on the Force once more, Krell unleashed powerful lightning, dropping each Magog he touched instantly. Soon the skirmish ended with Krell standing in a room full of dead or injured troops and Magog. 

"Have the best remaining samples brought to my lab," Krell ordered, "Dispose of the rest." 

Krell left his officers to sort out the mess. 

He would not report this to Lord Vader, these Magog were too interesting. 

____________________ 

A battered High Guard battlegroup returned to Commonwealth space. The battle had not gone well. Seven ships were missing from the proud formation of High Guard firepower, now laid low. The return had not been as good, only one Imperial ship had been destroyed, a light cruiser, identified as a Carrak-Class, and a heavily damaged Star Destroyer. 

The Commonwealth slipfighters had fared better destroying dozens of TIE fighters in the short battle and with relatively few looses. 

"I think were going to need more ships," a tired Beka said from the pilot station. 

"Indeed," Tyr replied, "We should mobilize the rest of the High Guard immediately and return as soon as possible." 

"No," Dylan told them, "We can't keep this secret any more. We're going to have to mobilize the entire Commonwealth, it's the only way were going to be able to drive them from our galaxy permanently." 

"Will have to be ready for that short-jumping trick next time," Beka said, "It nearly killed us." 

"I don't think it's a highly repeatable trick," Rommie reported, "The data Harper sent me included some information on hyperspace travel. Plotting microjumps of that length requires a great deal of preparation and couldn't be done on the fly. They would have had to plotted every jump well in advance of our arrival." 

"We were drawn into a well-executed trap," Tyr decided. 

"Yeah, but we escaped," Beka retorted, "A well-executed trap precludes escaping. Right." 

"Perhaps," Tyr conceded. 

"Maybe no one else noticed this," Trance interjected, "but that really big Star Destroyer wasn't there. You know, the one that Harper is on." 

"She's right," holographic Rommie confirmed, "The larger Star Destroyer was not in the system. Trance, how do you know that Harper is aboard that ship?" 

"Rommie," Trance replied, "At this point isn't better just to accept that I know and leave it at that." 

Rommie simply shrugged and accepted Trance's claim. 

"Beka," Dylan ordered, "take us to Sinti. Let's see if we can't persuade the rest of the Commonwealth to help us." 

__________________ 

Fleet Marshall Cuatemoc surveyed his flagship. 

Ever since the battle against the Commonwealth fleet he had been relegated to clearing out pockets of resistance from rebel forces throughout the Drago-Kazov Empire. 

Slave worlds, mostly human, had taken the opportunity presented to them when the war with the Sabre-Jaguar Pride heated up. It had forced the Dragons to call for a cease fire as they purged the rebels from their hiding places. It was frustrating work, and largely unsuccessful. 

"Marshall," a junior officer approached carrying a data chit, "We have received word from the Triangulum Galaxy. Our ally along the Than border, the Tiberion Pride, has just been conquered by some unknown power." 

"Well," Cuatemoc said quietly, "I guess we can't let that stand. 

"Prepare my task force for immediate departure." 

______________________ 

"Here we go Artoo," Luke called over the comm., "Exiting hyperspace in 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. Welcome to Penoria. All right were heading for the asteroid field." 

The plan the Alliance command had constructed was simple, its execution however would not be. First he was to avoid detection by manoeuvring through the systems asteroid field and then skirt the Imperial defences until he finally arrived at the large ring which maintained the conduit between the galaxies. 

Giving himself over to the Force, though not easily, Luke managed to pass the through the asteroid field without incident. 

"I wish that was the hard part," Luke commented to an extremely nervous Artoo who whistled his agreement. 

"Okay Artoo, they can probably see us now," Luke said as they left the asteroids behind. 

Indeed the Imperial forces were scrambling to intercept. Luke weaved his way around fixed defences and Imperial fighters dodging laser fire so thick it looked like a sandstorm. 

A Star Destroyer had moved into position to block the X-Wing's path but Luke simply drove straight at the massive warship. Skirting the upper hull, Luke managed to pass the cruiser with surprising ease and now nothing stood between him and the great ring that connected galaxies. 

"Hold on Artoo," Luke called, "This could get bumpy." 

With that the X-Wing crossed the event horizon of the ring. 

Luke felt himself be pulled in all directions as the conduit hurled him across the universe. The ship shook violently as though flying through an atmospheric storm. 

As quickly as it began it was all over. 

Directly in front of Luke was another Imperial Star Destroyer and this one was ready. Trying to dive beneath the massive warship had little effect as the ship had already locked a powerful tractor beam on them. 

The Imperial's brought the X-wing aboard the ship and surrounded it with dozens of troopers. Luke popped the canopy himself and quietly pulled himself from the X-wing. Seeing someone who appeared to be the officer of the deck Luke quickly but with hands raised walked over to him. The Stormtrooper standing to the officers left stepped forward and removed Luke's blaster and utility belt. A restraining bolt was quickly added to Artoo as he was pulled from the fighter. 

"Welcome aboard, Commander," the officer said reading Luke's insignia, "We have a lovely room waiting for you, and I'm sure our Command will love to take the opportunity to speak with you." 

"Thank you," Luke replied to the sarcasm as though it were absolute truth. 

The stormtrooper escorted him to the detention block, casting him in a cell and locking the door. 

"I should have listened to Leia." 


	10. Chapter Ten

"Power is not to be shared, 

It is to be taken." 

Emperor Palpatine 

"On Power" 

15 Imperial Date 

Chapter Ten 

The twenty cruisers of Cuatemoc's fleet entered the home system of the Tiberion Pride. Dozens of fighters flitted about the powerful warships as they entered orbit of the harsh planet the Tiberion's called home. 

"Sir," one of Cuatemoc's officers reported, "There are seven warships in the system and they are moving to intercept." 

Calling up a tactical view Cuatemoc evaluated the forces arrayed against him. The largest ship among them was arrowhead shaped less then a kilometre long, with a dominating "T" shaped tower. A huge antenna like structure jutted out from the tower. The other ships were smaller, with at least two types of vessels represented. 

"Can you identify them," Cuatemoc asked. 

"They are unlike anything ever encountered before," the officer told him. 

"Sir," the comm. officer called, "The enemy force is hailing us. The ship claims to represent something called the galactic empire and they are demanding to know why we are hear." 

"Arrogant aren't they," Cuatemoc noted. 

Considering how best to respond occupied the next few moments as these "empire" ships continued to draw near. Deciding the direct approach was the best tact he signalled communications to respond. 

"This is Fleet Marshal Cuatemoc of the Drago-Kazov Pride," he began, "This star system is under the protection of my government and you are in violation of the sovereign rights of the Tiberion Pride. Withdraw your forces immediately or be destroyed." 

A few heartbeats passed as the ships continued to move into weapons range. The Imperial ship began to transmit once more and the communications monitor activated. The image of a greying middle-aged in an olive-grey uniform filled the screen. 

"Fleet Marshal," the other spoke, "I apologize for the rash words of my officer earlier. The Empire welcomes you to this system. I am the captain of the Victory-Class Star Destroyer, "Defiance." Sadly your protection of the Tiberion Pride will no longer be required. The Empire will be taking upon itself that duty from now on." 

"My government is quite capable of protecting the Tiberion," Cuatemoc told the other, "We do not require any help in meeting our commitments." 

Cuatemoc signalled to his weapons officer, these "imperials" would not know what had hit them. 

"Open fire," Cuatemoc ordered over the open comm. line. 

The Nietzschean fleet began to fire on the Imperial vessels. Long range missiles slammed into the Imperial shields with little result. Cuatemoc noted in surprise that his swift strike was not having the desired results. 

"Intensify fire," he ordered. 

At the maximum rate of fire the Imperial shields began to strain, the shields on one of the smaller vessels buckled and missiles were now able to tear through the hull of the small cruiser. 

"They seem to be retreating," the officer noted. 

"Indeed," was Cuatemoc's reply, "Withdraw our ships from this system and prepare a slip courier. I need to consult with the central command." 

___________________ 

The Lusankya exited hyperspace within the "Beachhead" System, also known as the Cheops System to the people of this galaxy. Lord Krell was far too busy to notice, standing watch over the pet project he had begun. 

Tables and bio-beds were strewn with Magog, or chucks of Magog. Scientists and biologists, all in Krell's service, were studying the creatures learning all they could from them. Krell summoned one of the scientists who was standing at respectful distance somewhere behind. 

"My Lord," the scientist began handing the Dark Lord a datapad, "These creatures have some of the most complex DNA structures we have ever seen. It is almost as though their genetics are comprised of dozens of species forced together by some unnatural means." 

Krell studied the results as the nameless scientist continued. 

"I believe you will find it of particular interest that the genetic code of at least three of the four primary genetic markers are native to our own galaxy." 

_____________________ 

"These Imperial vessels are far more powerful then our own ships," Dylan reported as he stood in front of a tactical display in the office of the First Triumvir, "We will need to mobilize the entire High Guard as well as the member worlds in order to drive them from our territories." 

For the first time since Dylan entered the office he looked at the faces of those assembled. Beka stood at the back of the room, near the door offering quiet support. Most of the others were not so supportive. 

"Captian," the representative of the Sabra-Jaguar began, "Was the High Guard going to keep us in the dark about this... "transaction" forever. I am not convinced that my Pride will want to support any action under these circumstances." 

"I don't see that we have a choice," Dylan told him, "These Imperials are obviously expansionists, they have taken twenty systems already and more will fall." 

"We need to fight," Marshall Man Ka-Lupe the Commonwealths new First Triumvir told those gathered there, "The Commonwealth means nothing if we don't stand up and fight when we are being called to action. I'm going to issue an executive order to mobilize the fleet." 

"Very well," the Sabra replied, "Let us all hope the Commonwealth survives this." 

__________________ 

The shuttle ride over to the Super Star Destroyer was fairly uneventful yet Luke felt very uneasy. No, not uneasy anxious, something was going to happen, he could feel it. The Lambda shuttle landed in one of the massive hangars of the Imperial vessel. Luke was yanked from his seat by two unsavoury looking Imperial Navy troopers and was forced down the ramp and onto the hangar deck. Luke noticed that for the first time since arriving in this galaxy Artoo-Detoo was with him. Obviously they planned on "torturing" the little robot too. 

It took some time to cross the massive hangar and they had only completed half the journey when Luke noticed an odd looking vessel parked in the middle of the deck. For some reason it reminded Luke of the Millennium Falcon though it looked nothing like her, though they were perhaps equally dilapidated. 

"Look, its on the ship OK," an odd looking and obviously tired young man in a colourful but torn shirt cried, "I need it to get the quinterflop unit to align properly or it will never work." 

It was obvious to Luke that this man was not so much being escorted as guarded as the two groups approached each other. Luke could now see that the man had been beaten and tortured and he felt a strange prompting in his mind. 

Focusing his thoughts Luke examined the prompting and he could now hear a voice calling out in his mind. The voice of Obi-Wan Kenobi. 

"Luke, you must save him. It is your only hope." 

Feeling the truth in old Ben's words Luke tapped his nose in the signal he had prearranged with Artoo. A small panel opened on top of Artoo's dome opened, concealing Luke's lightsaber. The lightsaber popped out of Artoo's compartment and into Luke's hand just as the other group began to pass. 

Luke activated the lightsaber cutting down his own guards first then dispatching the other man's guards soon after, the blue blade easily cutting through the Imperial armour. 

"Let's get out of here," Luke cried as poorly aimed blaster fire started to track in their direction. 

The other man did not argue, he simply ran for the craft Luke had noticed earlier. Luke followed close behind doing his best to avoid getting shot, blaster bolts were harder to dodge then remotes. 

Boarding the craft quickly Luke managed to seal the doors behind him as blaster fire began to pound against the hull. Luke ran to the cockpit of the ship to find the other man already sitting in the pilot seat and prepping the ship for launch. 

"You better hold on to something," he said as he began move the ship forward toward the magnetic shield and the hangar's entrance. The ship blasted out into space and seemed to accelerate at a fantastic pace. Turbolaser bolts began flying through space around them and yet they somehow managed to avoid being hit. 

Within seconds the strange ship was out of range. 

"Prepare for slipstream," the young man called. 

"Slipwhat," Luke returned as the ship shook violently as it entered the slipstream. 

"Who are you," Luke asked. 

"The name is Harper," he replied, "Seamus Harper. Thanks for saving my but back there." 

"Your welcome," Luke replied, "I'm Luke Skywalker." 


	11. Chapter Eleven

"The road is long, 

fraught with peril. 

But for so long as hope abides, 

the road will be travelled." 

Vision-of-Faith II 

Keeper of the Way 

CY 9884 

Chapter Eleven 

Nearly twenty systems had fallen to the Empire already in this short campaign. Along virtually every front little or no resistance had been offered to the onrush of Imperial military power. The Than species and the Neitzschean's has thus far produced the only noticeable fight A Than fleet was holding a small Imperial task force at bay in the Catrole system and the Drago-Kazov Nietzscheans were performing raids against military positions. Not one of the major powers in this part of space had formed any type of strong resistance to the Imperial onslaught. 

Captain Meduk supposed that this knowledge should have pleased her. Imperial forces were on the advance, new worlds and technology were being examined all with minimal loses. 

She could not help thinking about how she managed to get the command that brought her here. 

It had been a long road from her childhood to the command of a Imperial cruiser. Her father had been an Imperial Governor and using his influence had secured her a place at the academy on Carida. Graduating the academy with top marks didn't mean much for a woman in the Imperial Navy and so Tealara found herself shuffled off to various low priority assignments. Realizing that in order to get a timely promotion, Tealara found herself bribing superior officers in order to secure them. As she began to be promoted she found that the personal costs were getting overly excessive. She had done some things she was not proud of to get the promotions she deserved. 

The Starhammer was by far the easiest promotion she ever managed since leaving Carida. In a battle with a group of Rebel warships the Starhammer's former captain had been killed, Tealara as first officer stepped into position to take command. 

The crew wasn't following orders, and the ships second officer tried to take command. Faced with a dilemma Meduk did the only thing she could do, she shot him. It wasn't a killing shot but it was bad enough that he had to be dragged from the bridge. No one refused her orders after that. Ironically that same man was now her current first officer. 

"Captain," Kelar reported, "We have been ordered to join the offensive in the Catrole System, we are to leave immediately." 

"Very good Commander," she replied, "Make it so." 

Perhaps she felt responsible to this Dylan Hunt somehow. They had after all made an arrangement that had benefits for both sides. Hunt proved himself honourable in his dealings with the Empire and it was obvious that the Empire had not responded in kind. 

She put her thoughts aside for the time being as the massive warship began to move from its orbit to join the battle already raging in Catrole. 

As the ship entered hyperspace, Meduk was all calm and business as she prepared her ship for battle. 

______________________ 

Harper had taken Luke halfway across the galaxy without saying too much too him. Well that wasn't true, Harper had said quite a lot since escaping the Imperials but Luke hadn't said much at all. He simply sat at a console asking few questions and responding to almost nothing. 

An alarm began to blare in the engine room and Harper dumped the ship out of slipstream. "What's going on," Luke cried. 

"The Exotic Matter core is leaking," Harper called out, "The system is starting to overheat." 

Harper disentangled himself the pilots station and ran back to the engine room. Luke watched as Harper began to work various systems trying to vent the excess heat. Running around and jumping on and off ladders worked to stay ahead of the systems failures. When he was done Harper walked up to Luke who had a strange smile on his face. 

"What's up with you?" Harper asked with annoyance. 

"You just reminded me of a good friend of mine, that's all," Luke replied. 

"I've got about an hour of work to do before we can head out," Harper said, "You any good with a hydrospanner?" 

"Yeah, I'm not bad." 

______________________ 

Dylan sat slumped behind his desk reviewing tactical scenarios and the latest intelligence from the front lines. In only a few short weeks the Empire had taken twenty star systems and was establishing itself as a major force in the Triangulum galaxy. 

Commonwealth forces had only engaged the Imperials directly a handful of times but each time they were soundly defeated by the Empire's impressive vessels. 

"Captain Hunt," the holographic Andromeda appeared beside him, "Can I get you anything?" 

"No thank you Andromeda," he replied distractedly. 

"Dylan, you haven't eaten in three days. I'm bringing you some food and you will eat it, understood." 

"Yes ma'am," Dylan responded with a chuckle. 

Within seconds on of Andromeda's androids entered the room carrying a platter with a simple meal, a sandwich and some orange juice. 

Beka followed the android into the room carrying flexi and looking rather annoyed. 

"We lost the Deliverance Task Force," she said without preamble, "Dylan they're killing us. 

"I know Beka," he replied, "Our Intel reports that the Drago-Kazov and the Than are in a similar position. I've tried to contact both governments but they refuse to even consider working together." 

"We need to get more information on their movements," Beka decided. 

"I agree," Dylan replied, "The question is- how?" 

"They have established a major forward base on Kafreion, "Rommie told them," we could try to infiltrate that facility." 

Dylan seemed to consider that for a moment but before he could speak Rommie interrupted his thoughts. 

"A ship has just entered realspace on an unauthorized trajectory," she reported quickly as a smile began to cross her face, "It's the Eureka Maru." 

"My ship," Beka said with a start before turning and bolting for the hangar with Dylan close behind, his lunch forgotten and untouched on his desk. 

________________ 

"Welcome to Sinti, Luke," Harper said, "provisional capital of the Restored Commonwealth, but not exactly the best place to find a date, if you know what I mean." 

"Not really Harper," Luke responded as he peered through the forward view port. 

"There seems to be a ship approaching," Luke noted. 

"That's the Andromeda," Harper told him, "The High Guard flagship and our final destination on this fantasy cruise." 

"Andromeda Ascendant," Harper called out into a open comm. channel, "This is the Eureka Maru requesting permission to dock." 

"Permission granted Maru," Trance's voice replied, "proceed." 

Within moments Harper had the Maru settled on the deck in Andromeda's hangar. He motioned to Luke to follow him and both men walked together across the deck. 

Waiting impatiently on the other side of the blast doors, Beka nearly burst through the door when it opened and tackled Harper before he could say a word. 

"You better not have done anything to my ship," she said with mock anger, pulling Harper from the deck," 

"We'll we rearranged the furniture a little but I think you'll like it, it has a very classic feel," he responded. 

"Welcome back Harper," Dylan said extending his hand, a gesture Harper completely ignored instead going straight in for a hug. 

"Dylan, this is Luke Skywalker," Harper said as he released him, "He saved my but back on the Imperial ship, it was one of the most impressive things I've ever seen." 

"We are in your debt, Mr. Skywalker," Dylan told him. 

"Commander Skywalker actually," Luke told them, "Of the Alliance to Restore the Republic, we are a rebel group fighting the Empire within our own galaxy, but please call me Luke." 

"Dylan," the captain said indicating that Luke should call him buy his first name, "This is Beka Valentine, my first officer and the hologram you see in just one incarnation of this ships artificial intelligence, Andromeda." 

"Harper, show Luke to some quarters and get some rest," Dylan ordered, "We will meet tomorrow for a full debriefing from both of you." 


	12. Chapter Twelve

"One can not climb the Trees 

if they are afraid to fall." 

Ewok Proverb 

Chapter Twelve 

Luke had been sitting there for over an hour, waiting for Harper to finish his debriefing with the High Guard Command. Inside the room Harper was telling them everything that had happened to him aboard the Running and Lusankya, the torture, the work he did, and the information he gave up. Harper had confided in Luke about the torture he had endured under Lord Krell's direction, about what he had told him and the pain he had felt. The one thing that seemed to worry him most was how Dylan might react when he found out that he had been broken. 

Beside Luke, Artoo-Detoo let out a little beep of concern for his master. The little droid was not entirely comfortable waiting here either. 

"I just a little worried about Harper," Luke told the little droid, "Leia was tortured by Darth Vader and she still has nightmares about it. Harper's a good guy, but nothing could have prepared him for the power of a Sith Lord." 

The door to the conference chamber cracked open, and a golden figure stepped out of the room visibly upset. 

This was Trance Gemini, Luke figured from the way Harper had described her. She walked over to Luke and sat down on the bench beside him. 

"Are you OK?" Luke asked cautiously. 

"Yes, I'm fine," she answer with a sniffle, "You're Luke right?"  
"Yes and you must be Trance," he responded extending his hand. 

Se took his hand lightly, but as she gripped a strange look crossed her face she bolted from her seat, letting go of Luke's hand. 

"I have to go," she said distractedly, "I have to go" 

"Commander," a voice called from inside the chamber, "We are ready for you now." 

Luke entered the chamber and took a seat at a largish desk facing a panel of High Guard and Commonwealth officials. Dylan seemed to be at the head of the panel and he greeted the young Commander. 

"Commander Skywalker, welcome," he said, " Sorry to have kept you waiting for so long." 

"That is all right Captian Hunt," Luke responded, "I sure you had much to discuss." 

"As a member of the Alliance to Restore the Republic, or Rebel Alliance, I am here on there behalf to offer my services in your fight against the Galactic Empire." 

"What can you tell us about this Empire, Commander" a panel member asked. 

"I can tell you that it replaced a benevolent, and ancient Republic that lasted over a thousand generations, that they massacre innocents and oppress virtually every non-human species that they rule. I can tell you that the Empire has tried to build weapons that can destroy entire planets in a single shot. I can tell you that given half a chance they will do the same here." 

"What can you tell us about this Lord Krell," Dylan asked this time. 

"Krell is a Sith Lord," Luke responded, knowing this would be the hardest part of this presentation for these people to believe, they did not know the Force. 

"The Sith are an ancient order dedicated to the Dark Side of the Force," he told them, "The Force is an energy field that binds all life together, it allows him and other trained in its use to move objects of great size, read thoughts, deflect weapons fire and much more. Those who serve the Dark Side seek power and domination. The Emperor himself is rumoured to be a powerful Sith Lord and his Chief Lieutenant, Darth Vader, is also a Dark Lord." 

"You expect us to believe this nonsense," a Perseid panel member scoffed. 

Luke responded by closing his eyes and lifting the Perseid's stylus from of the desk in front of him. 

"I am a Jedi apprentice, I also study the Force, in the service of the Light Side, "Luke told them, "My skills are not as great as those of the Dark Lord, but I assure the Force is quite real." 

"What useful information can you offer, Commander," Dylan asked, "That we might consider aligning our forces with yours?" 

"I can give the co-ordinates to the system where the Empire has located the conduit to my galaxy," Luke told them, "That information in located in my droid." 

"That may indeed have some value, Commander," Dylan told him. 

The meeting went on for another three hours as Luke described the rise of the Empire and the calamities they had caused. He told them about the Ghorm Massacre and the destruction of Alderaan and the Death Star. The panel member continued to fire questions at Skywalker concerning specific actions that the Empire had taken. Luke answered as best he could but in time was sent away. 

On the bed with his legs dangling over the edge in the rather nice room they had provided for him, Luke was lying exhausted. 

"That was almost more exhausting then my dual with Darth Vader back on Mimban," Luke told his little droid." 

Artoo responded with a supportive series of beeps and warbles. 

"Your right, they'll do the right thing," Luke told the droid, "Goodnight Artoo." 

_________________________ 

Stay away from Sith Lords, her mother had warned her when she joined the Imperial service, they are nothing but trouble. Rather her mother would have warned her if she had known. 

Captain Meduk looked across a large metal table at Lord Krell. 

"You have performed well Captian," Krell told her, "Much better then expected. The Emperor himself is speaking of you in glowing terms." 

Despite herself she could not help but feel pride at those words. 

"Thank you, My Lord," she responded quietly. 

"What is the current status of our armed forces," Krell asked. 

"We have nearly a full sector fleet worth of ships available to us currently," Meduk responded, "Forty Imperial Star Destroyers, Twenty-five Victory-Class Star Destroyers, and over One Hundred and Fifty support ships ranging from corvettes to strike-cruisers." 

"We have established a Imperial Intelligence Ubiquitorate Base on Kafreion with a full garrison and heavy defence systems. 

And we have engaged in thirty battles or skirmishes in the last month and have won all but two of them." 

"Excellent Captian," Krell praised her, "The Emperor will be most pleased." 

"My Lord, we still understaffed for the task we have been given," Meduk continued, "We need more ships to press the attack, but now new ships have arrived in nearly a week. We were supposed to have nearly double the ships we have right now by the end of next week. Please in your report to the Emperor, request that the ships promised do arrive." 

"Of course Captain," Krell replied, I'll see to it personally. 

______________________ 

Beyond the fringes of the known worlds a Dark presence moved. A familiar sensation tingled the mind of the Spirit of the Abyss. It was time, he had found what he was looking for over the centuries and millennia. Appearing before his thralls the Spirit used his will to drive them into action. Hundreds of swarmships departed from the world ship to join the thousands already waiting. These hundreds were no ordinary swarmships, they carried the weapons of Magog, Point-Singularity Projectors and tesseract phasing devices, no fleet could stand before them. 

History was in motion, he could not be late. 

______________________ 

The Drago-Kazov fleet was in ruins, as limped back from battle with the Imperial forces. The Empire was pressing their attack on nearly a dozen local Dragon systems, and winning. 

Fleet Marshal Cuatemoc, was standing quietly on his command deck, contemplating his future. This Imperial fleet was made up solely of Kludges, and yet their ships were far superior to anything the Drago-Kazov could through at them. 

"Has there been any word from Enga's Redoubt yet?" Cuatemoc asked quietly but with a fierce edge to it. 

"No sir," the communications officer reported. 

The Fleet Marshal nodded, and hid his disgust. They Drago-Kazov Pride was hiding, if they gathered their forces together they could easily defend against the Imperial attacks. Perhaps they could even strike back. 

"Sir, a slip courier is exiting slipstream," the sensor station reported, "It has Commonwealth markings." 

"They are transmitting a message," the comm. officer told him, "For your eyes only." 

______________________ 

It had been almost a week since Harper returned with Luke to the Andromeda. Imperial Forces in that time had turned their considerable attention to the Drago-Kazov fleets nipping at their flank giving the High Guard some need breathing space. 

Dylan had invited Luke to remain aboard the Andromeda to work with him to find a way to drive the Empire from this galaxy. 

"We have entered the Erihs system," Beka announced from the pilot station. Erihs was a system on the very edge of the Imperial expansion, and a likely target for their next attack. The system had only one small inhabited planet, Nottibboh, peopled entirely by a small cheery human-like species called the Tibbohs. 

The planet itself wasn't important but the system was located strategically in the war with the Imperials being set in a direct line with the Commonwealth world of Ekindu. 

"I'm detecting a hyperspace event on the edge of the system," Rommie reported, "An Imperial Star Destroyer is approaching, ETA, twenty-five minutes." 

"Battle Station's," Dylan ordered, "Is it just the one ship, Rommie?" 

"Yes sir," she responded, "And Dylan, I think its the Starhammer." 

"Intercept course," Dylan ordered, "Beka keep us at least one light minute away from the Starhammer at all times." 

"The Star Destroyer is approaching," Rommie warned, "ETA now six minutes." 

"Prepare fighters for launch," Dylan ordered, "Tyr, full spread kinetic missiles on my command at full force." 

"Dylan you are aware that this is a bad idea," Beka said without sarcasm. 

"Yep," he responded. 

"So long as we're clear an that," she quipped. 

"ETA, now two minutes," Rommie reported, "Imperial fighters on approach." 

"Launch fighters," Dylan ordered, "All right Tyr, Let's bring it." 

"With pleasure," Tyr barked as he let lose hundreds of missiles at the opposing warship. Each missile sailed across the space between the Andromeda and the Imperial craft in a little more than one minute striking the shields of the powerful destroyer with nearly six and a half gigatons every second. Normally this amount of power would be easily absorbed by the Imperial shields but each missile imparted its power in a fraction of second causing damage at a rate the shields could not absorb. Nearly thirty seconds went by as Andromeda continued to pound the Star Destroyer from beyond the Destroyer's maximum range. All around the Andromeda the Imperial fighters were engaged in a deadly duel with the faster and more agile fighters of the Andromeda. 

"Cease fire," Dylan ordered, "Let's see what kind of damage we've done." 

"Their shield's are down," the holographic Andromeda reported, "I am detecting radiation leaks from over a dozen locations, and the Imperial fighters are withdrawing." 

"Order our fighters into a escort pattern," Dylan ordered, "Let's check it out." 

"I may be a trap," Tyr reminded him. 

"It may be an opportunity," Dylan retorted. 

"Dylan," Trance yelled, "It's going to blow." 

"What?" 

"They are launching escape pods," Rommie reported, "And I'm reading a massive build up in the engine core. They seem to be scuttling the ship." 

The Star Destroyer exploded brilliantly in the night. Masses of thick, dense armour was vaporized instantly as the ship incinerated itself. 

"Begin collecting the escape pods," Dylan instructed, "No more then a handful at a time, Disarm any of the crew and lock them up." 

"Dylan there are over twenty thousand people stationed aboard Star Destroyers," Beka exclaimed, "We'll never be able to fit them all." 

"We will retrieve as many as we can," Dylan told her, "I will not leave them behind." 

"Dylan," Tyr's voice came in over the comm., "I have someone here who demands to speak with you." 

"Yes, who is it," 

"Captian Meduk." 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

"The EMPIRE ruled over a million stars; 

The COMMONWEALTH ruled 

over a million stars as well. 

It is right there that the similarities end. 

Rain-Drops-Keep-Falling 

What Lies Beyond 

CY 11987 

Chapter Thirteen 

"Captian Meduk," Dylan said cordially as he approached the cell door, "Welcome back aboard the Andromeda Ascendant." 

"Your hospitality is somewhat lacking this time Captian Hunt," Meduk replied in a measured tone betraying no hint of her emotions. She stood near the back of the cell, her tunic unbuttoned revealing a simple undershirt beneath. She was flustered, that much was obvious, but there was something else in her stance, something that Dylan couldn't quite put his finger on. 

"One must understand that circumstances are different now," Dylan responded. 

"What have you done with my crew?" she asked simply. 

"Your senior staff is being held aboard the Andromeda for now," he told her, "The rest of your crew is being held in a temporary facility on the planet surface." 

"I demand you release them into Imperial custody immediately," Meduk said. 

"I can't do that," Dylan informed her, "however, should the Empire move in on this system they will be here waiting." 

"How many," she asked. 

"9473," Dylan said quietly. 

"From twenty thousand," she breathed, "Captian, I'd like to consult with my officers, if I may." 

"Of course, but not right now. First I'm going to bring you down to medical for a full exam. You can try to stop me but the guards are well trained, you wouldn't accomplish much." 

_____________________ 

Vader was growing impatient. 

It had been nearly four weeks since he had received a report from the foolish Lord Krell and his expeditionary force. It had been three weeks since Vader had cut all supplies and reinforcements from this side of the universe. The Dark Lord of the Sith would not support a traitor. 

It that time Vader himself had sent several messages to his subordinate demanding information on his status and any data on the rebel pilot who slipped to the other side. He received only silence in response. 

Spy ships were sent to investigate the other side of the conduit and discovered that the Imperial fleet still survived on the other side. Again Vader demanded a report, and again silence. 

By the Emperor's order Krell had one more week to report in, failing that Vader was authorized to take command of the fleets on both sides of the Conduit and destroy Lord Krell. 

____________________ 

Another Imperial warship met a bitter end as Cuatemoc's fleet continued to blast away at their mighty task force. The Drago-Kazov outnumbered the Imperials three to one in this battle but the impressive quality of the Imperial ships made them difficult to destroy. 

Fortunately, Cuatemoc had discovered the Empire's fatal flaw and planned to exploit it. No two ships in Cuatemoc's fleet were any closer to each other then one light minute. In this way he was able to establish a killing field in which the Imperial's shorter ranged weapons would have little effect. 

Despite the problems of time lag for commands he wanted to give, Cuatemoc's fleet was slowly destroying the enemy. 

"Sir," the communications officer reported, "We've lost contact with the "Purity." I believe she was destroyed." 

"Confirmed Sir," the sensor station added, "The Purity is no more." 

"We've done enough damage here today," Cuatemoc began, "Order all ships to the rendezvous point." 

"Yes, sir." 

Sitting behind the large desk in personal Ready Room, Cuatemoc was viewing the tactical data that Captian Hunt had sent him. The strength of the Imperial warships was staggering, with weapons that were more powerful than entire Dragon warships. They were however not as invulnerable as the data made them seem. 

The Leviathan Roused type Nietzschean cruiser, was not as powerful as the mighty Commonwealth's old Glorious Heritage-Class Heavy Cruisers, such as the Andromeda. They did however pack quite a punch as the Empire discovered today losing five of their warships out of a ten ship fleet. 

His battle plan worked, and now he was about to do something that he never thought he would never have felt obligated to do. 

"Prepare a slip courier," he ordered into the comm. as he transferred his tactical data to data chit, "Send to the Andromeda Ascendant, top priority, top secret, for Dylan Hunts eyes only." 

____________________ 

"Are you sure your up to this Beka," Dylan asked, "This would be a tough mission for anyone." 

"I'm ready Dylan," she responded emphatically, "Besides, has the Maru ever gone on a suicide mission and not come back." 

"What about me," Harper called out, "I'm not ready. In fact I'm nowhere near ready. I have no desire to put myself any were near "Mister Tall, Dark, and Deadly again." 

"Don't worry Harper," Beka reassured, "Its just a quick hop in, get some data and back out again." 

"That is what I'm worried about," Harper moaned. 

A few hours later Beka, Harper, Trance and Luke with Artoo Detoo, boarded the Maru and left for Kafreion. 

"I don't think she likes me," Luke told Harper as they sat back in the engine room. 

"Beka? Don't worry about her she doesn't like anyone for the first couple of days," Harper told him. 

"Not Beka, Trance," Luke corrected, "Ever since we first met at the debriefing, she avoided me at every turn. I've tried to speak with her three times since we've been underway, each time she gives me the cold shoulder." 

"That's not like Trance," Harper mused, "She's usually very friendly to everyone, so long as they aren't trying to kill her." 

"Well, I haven't made any attempts yet," Luke told him. 

"Maybe you will," Harper suggested, "Trance is kind of spooky. She can see the future sometimes. In fact she is from the future." 

"What," Luke exclaimed. 

"Never mind," Harper told him, "its a long story..." 

"Harper, Luke, get up here," Beka ordered. 

Both men rushed to the cockpit taking their stations without any questions. 

"Imperial patrol," Trance filled them in, "They're nearly on top of us." 

"I count five Imperial TIE fighters," Luke told them, "They're short range fighters, they'd never of gotten out here on their own. There is probably a control ship somewhere nearby." 

"How long until slipstream," Harper asked. 

"I need two minutes," Beka told them. 

The Maru lurched as Beka threw full power to the engines in an attempt to steam roll past the TIE fighters without a fight. But the whoever was commanding those fighters saw what she was trying to do and did his best to prevent it. 

"They're firing," Trance yelled. 

The Maru began to roll as she evaded the oncoming green bolts of death. Harper, who was controlling the tactical systems, let two missiles fly and they struck the lead Imperial fighter blasting through that craft and nicking another fighter behind. 

"Beka," Luke called out, "I've got the control ship on the screen now. It's a Carrak-Class cruiser and its trying to block the slipstream point."  
"Will just have to get their first," Beka told him as she poured still more power into the engines. 

The cruiser now began to open fire as the Maru approached, but she was moving to quickly and erratically now for anything but a luck shoot to get through. 

"Prepare for slipstream," Beka called. 

The Maru passed only meters in front of the Imperial ship as Beka activated the slipstream drive. Space unfolded before both ships, swallowing up the Maru, but the Carrak turned away from the slipstream portal taking damage as the tendrils of energy tried to pull the larger ship in as well. 

"We're safe," Trance reported. 

"For now," Harper reminded her. 

"Welcome to Kafreion," Beka announced, "What do we do now?"  
"The Imperial Picket line won't be guarding the entire planet," Luke told her, "If you set the ship down just of to the edge of the detection net, they probably won't know you were there." 

"If you try to set down to far away, Imperial Intelligence will immediately know that we are here and we won't get ten steps before we're caught." 

"The edge of the net it is then," Beka said as she turned back to flying her ship. 

It was a matter of only a few minutes for Beka to set the ship down. They were sixty kilometres from the capital city on the edge of a dense forest far from prying eyes. 

"We'll need a transport," Luke said 

"There was a village about a mile south of here," Trance said helpfully, "We could probably find one there." 

"Then we've got some walking to do," Beka announced, "Trance, Luke, stay with the ship. Harper, your with me." 

"If we're not back in six hours, come looking for us. Otherwise stay here." 

Trance did not look particularly pleased with this arrangement but she kept her mouth shut and starred intently at her monitor. 

"All right Harper, let's go." 

Left alone aboard the Maru, Luke and Trance found it relatively easy to avoid each other in the confined space available. Luke worked to familiarize himself with the piloting controls while Trance maintained a constant watch on the sensor screens. In was four hours before they spoke to each other. 

"You don't like me for some reason," Luke said, "Why?" 

"I know what you are," Trance told him. 

Luke tried to get some feeling from her in the Force but he was unable to, either his powers were not developed enough or she was somehow blocking him. 

"What am I," he asked with real curiosity. 

"You are a son of the Abyss, a servant of evil. You train yourself to control the energy of the universe for your own dark purposes. I see you Skywalker, commanding armies of Darkness. Though you do not realize it now, you have a dark path ahead of you." 

"It's not like that," Luke stammered, "The Force isn't about control, that's the Dark Side. I don't want any part of that." 

"Maybe so," Trance said starring deeply into his eyes, "But it may well be your destiny." 

About an hour latter Beka and Harper returned with a rickety looking anti-grave sled. They said they had bought it of an old Kaf couple for twice its value. 

"It will get us to the Capital," Beka told them, "If I can ever get used to these Kaf style controls." 

The controls she referred to were two simple knobs for directional control and a squeeze handle for acceleration. These were perfect for the hundreds of fibre like "arms" and the tentacles of the Kaf people but awkward for humans and most other species. 

"And then into a heavily guarded Imperial Intelligence base using only our own wits and this little astromech droid," Harper sounded somewhat discouraged. 

"We better get going," Trance told them, "We kind of stand out from the locals out here." 

"The city won't be so bad," Beka replied, "But we can't take too many chances. Where going to need to disguise ourselves." 

"I have an idea," Luke said as they left the Maru. He explained it to them on the way. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

"Let my children return home to me, 

May they return strong and safe. 

But should they die today, 

May their souls rise above the battle plains 

to everlasting peace." 

from - The War Prayer of Alderaan 

Chapter Fourteen 

"This isn't going to work," Harper announced as he struggled into the Imperial uniform they had just stolen. The boot he was trying to get on just wouldn't fit and he found himself hopping all around the back alley they were using for cover. 

"Trust me," was Luke's simple reply, "I've done this sort of thing before." 

"How did it work out," Beka asked. 

"Not bad," Luke answered sheepishly. 

Luke and Trance had elected to wear Stormtrooper armour while Beka and Harper had grabbed officer uniforms. Harper looked out of place in his borrowed Imperial Navy Lieutenants uniform but Beka wore her Imperial Intelligence uniform well. 

There was nothing they could do to disguise Artoo, but droids were common enough on Imperial bases that he should go unnoticed. 

"All right everyone, let's do this," Beka ordered. 

The group slowly emerged from the alley with Beka and Harper leading the group and Trance and Luke following close behind. Artoo formed the rear as he struggled to keep up on the battle damaged roadways of the Kafreion capital. 

They approached the base from the south side entrance and walked in through the outer fortifications without a challenge. Stormtroopers were everywhere, guarding every door and corridor as the group wandered through them. 

"This is a little easy, don't you think," Beka whispered to Harper as they turned a corner. 

"Yeah, that's a bit understated boss," Harper whispered back. 

"We're here," Luke announced through the small transceiver placed in Beka's ear. 

It was a small adjunct operations centre not far from the main Operations and Command Centre down the hall. 

Beka turned away from the Stormtrooper guarding the door, pulling a datapad from her pocket and handing it Harper, she whispered to Luke. 

"What now?"  
"Go in," Luke whispered back. 

Beka began to walk for the door once more but was challenged by on of the guards. 

"Identification," he rumbled. 

"You don't need to see her identification," Luke responded strangely before Beka could reply. 

"Yes I do," the Guard insisted. 

"No, you do not," Luke told him putting more force into his words. 

"No, I do not," the guard returned with a distant sounding voice and both guards stood aside as the group entered the chamber. 

Luke locked the door as they entered and Artoo rolled up to the nearest console and jacked into the system. 

"Artoo should be able to interpret the entire Imperial network," Luke told them. 

"He better," Beka replied or this whole party has been for nothing. 

Luke smiled as she said that and turned away. 

"What," Beka demanded. 

"Nothing," he told her, "You just remind so much of one of my friends, he's a lot like you." 

"Great," Beka respond without enthusiasm. 

"Artoo," Luke said turning back to the task, "We need tactical data and general information about the Imperial fleet in this galaxy. Try to stay away from heavily encrypted files we don't want to alert anyone that we're here." 

The small droid beeped his understanding and got to work. 

"Handy little thing to have around isn't he," Beka commented, "But not very talkative." 

"You haven't seen him with Threepio," Luke said with a smile, "Those two never shut up." 

Artoo let out a loud electronic raspberry in response but continued with his work. 

"That, I understood," Harper chimed. 

A moment later Artoo had something. 

"They haven't brought in any new ships in a couple weeks," Luke read to them, "Not since before I arrived. They are behind schedule for the arrival of over a hundred ships of all classes." 

"What's the hold up," Trance asked. 

"They don't know," Luke told them, "They seem to have been ordered not to contact the Imperial command except through Lord Krell himself." 

"Oh, and Artoo has also confirmed the location of the Conduit between our galaxies and he has hacked into the tactical database. The Empire's next target is Ekindu." 

"Ekindu," Beka breathed, "We have to get back to the Maru." 

"Oh no," Luke said as he turned and gazed at the sensor station. 

"What is it," Harper demanded. 

"The Lusankya has just entered orbit, she has a fleet of four Star Destroyers with her." 

"We leave right now," Beka ordered. This was going to be bad. 

Krell was a man obsessed, not with the conquest of this galaxy, for that would come in time, but rather with the fourth DNA marker of the Magog. The first three markers were originally from the Empire's own galaxy, but the fourth marker did not conform with any know species in the galaxy. It must therefore be native to another galaxy. 

"My Lord," the Lusankya's Captian approached the Dark Lord slowly, "We have received word that the Starhammer was scuttled and her crew captured. They are being held on the planet Erihs and are awaiting rescue." 

"Send the escort ships to rescue Captian Meduk and her crew," Krell ordered, "We have little need of them aboard this ship." 

"Yes, sir," the Captian replied and he hurriedly went off to relay the order. 

As the Captian walked away Krell felt a massive rush hit him like a turbolaser blast. He shot up from his seat stalk straight and began to focus on the feeling. 

It was the Force, strong and alive as he had ever felt it. He focused his feelings trying to locate this rush of power. It was difficult to focus, the energy was so overwhelming, but finally he was able to find the source. 

It was coming from the planet, that was certain, but now that he had narrowed in on it, Krell could sense that it was not one locus of the force but rather two, interacting with each other in violent way. 

"Captian," Krell burst out into the come systems, "Have my shuttle prepped for launch and a full squadron of TIE interceptors readied for me. I am going to the planet." 

They had made it all the way to the outer courtyard before being challenged by another Imperial guard. This one however was not so easy to manipulate. 

"Yes I do need to see your identification," the guard insisted for a third time as Luke tried to use the Force on him without success. The guard lifted his blaster rifle to emphasis his point. A small squad of Stormtroopers came over to see what was going on. 

Beka reached into her uniform and pulled out the ID card that she found there. 

"Her you go," she said with a note of annoyance in her voice as she handed him the stolen ID. 

The guard scanned the ID and looked back up at Beka. 

"This isn't you," he said with satisfaction. 

"Your right," Beka said pulling out her own blaster and dropping the Stormtrooper to the floor. 

Luke was sudden blur of movement, knowing he had to act fast to protect his new friends. 

He whipped of the restrictive Stormtrooper helmet and grabbed his lightsabre from a waiting Artoo. His Jedi skills were not yet advanced enough to block the shots of half a dozen trained Stormtroopers, but in their current close quarters he was able to cut them down with ease. 

"We have to get to the gate," Luke cried as he joined the others behind cover. 

"No kidding," Beka replied without humour. 

They were only about ten metres from the gate, but as it was they would never reach it. The courtyard was covered by anti-personal cannons and guards were taking up defensive potations around the perimeter. 

Beka and Trance had abandoned their 'borrowed' blasters in favour of force lances and were trying to pick of the soldiers manning the cannons while Harper concentrated on the perimeter guards. 

"Artoo," Luke called, "We need some cover," 

Artoo whistled his understanding and moved out into the courtyard. The Imperials carrying nothing for the little droid continued to fire on the infiltrators. When he arrived at what he felt was the best location Artoo began venting smoke into the courtyard obscuring everything. 

"Go now," Luke demanded and the group scrambled to get to the gate. 

"It's locked," Harper told them as he ran into the closed doors. 

"Don't worry," Luke told them brandishing his lightsabre, "I have a lock pick." 

"Well you better hurry," Trance remarked, "Its not going to take them long to figure out where we are." 

Luke plunged his lightsabre into the thick gate doors and began to slice through them. The durasteel gave way slowly but soon there was a small gap in the door large enough for the entire group to escape. 

Luke made Trance go out first followed by Harper. Beka went next dropping her force lance on the other side, but Luke remained behind. He couldn't leave without Artoo. 

"Artoo," Luke called out, "The speeder leaving, we've got to go." 

Artoo came screaming toward the exit Luke had cut, his sensors allowing him to see through the thick fog he had made. 

Once out Luke and Artoo moved as fast as they could in the direction they had seen Beka and the others run in. In the near distance he could see Beka waving them on trying to get them to hurry. Luke could see that Beka was screaming into her comlink. 

Only seconds later the gate exploded behind him. Beka's force lance had been reconfigured as a plasma grenade. 

That gate was now closed. 

They made it back to the anti-grav sled in the burned out back alley without any real problems. They abandoned their Imperial garb for their more comfortable clothes and settled in to wait. 

The entire city was alerted to their presence, and right now Imperial troops were searching for them. Much of the city fringe had been burned and destroyed during the Imperial invasion, even if the entire garrison came out looking for them it would take days to search the entire area. 

"We make for the Maru tomorrow," Beka told them, "From there we'll take our chances with whatever space defences the Imps have." 

"I think we should leave right now Beka," Trance said, she seemed to be growing increasingly agitated, "There is something coming; something very bad." 

"I sense it too," Luke admitted, "It reeks of the Dark Side. Lord Krell is coming for us, I'm sure of it." 

"Okay then, lets pack are crap and get the hell out of dodge," Harper said as he jumped up from his place on the ground, trying his best not to look terrified, he was still nursing a mild burn to his leg, a near miss from a blaster shot. 

"Fine, we'll go now," Beka said not sure what to make of the two creepy warnings she was given. 

Lord Krell piloted his own shuttle as he descended toward the planet. He focused on the strange sense he had in the Force and redirected his shuttle toward it. It was moving south now, away from the city toward a cluster of small villages near a small lake. 

"I have you now," Krell announced to himself as he changed his course. 

"Harper, power up the engines," Beka ordered as they rushed aboard the Maru, "We're getting out of here and we're doing it now." 

Trance took position at the sensor station bring the active and passive systems online as she scanned the area. 

"Beka," she reported, "We've got trouble. TIE fighters incoming from orbit, they're heading this way." 

"OK then," Beka replied wearily, "We're out here, everybody hold on to something." 

The Maru rocked as it lifted off from the planets surface. The Imperial craft continued to approach as Beka angle her ship away from them and rocketed off at the best possible speed in atmosphere. 

"They're catching up," Trance told Beka. 

"I can see that," she responded with annoyance. 

Green bolts sailed past the Maru as the Imperial fighters began to fire on the Maru, trying to force her from the sky. Beka for here part was doing quite a job of preventing that from happening. 

"An Imperial shuttle is approaching," Trance warned, "Whoever is piloting that thing is either a fantastic pilot, or absolutely insane." 

"Possibly both," Luke told them, "I think that Lord Krell is on that shuttle." 

"What," Trance exclaimed, "How can you tell?"  
"I can 'feel' him," he told her. 

The Maru shook with a grazing hit from one of the Imperial fighters. Luke manned the weapons station returned fire with the point defence lasers but with little effect. 

"We're almost clear of the atmosphere," Beka announced. 

"Maybe, but that Super Star Destroyer is still going to be in the way," Trance told her. 

"Damn," Beka said as she dropped her ship into a lower orbit trying to get out from under the dagger shaped behemoth. 

The Imperial shuttle was now right on the Maru's tail and still gaining ground. 

Beka threw the ship into a sudden straight drive for space, leaving the Imperial fighters behind but not the shuttle. Bursting into space Beka pumped full power into the engines before the gunners on the Lusankya had a chance to fire leaving both the battleship and the shuttle far behind. 

"Everyone prepare for slipstream," Beka ordered and the Maru opened the dimensional rift and the Maru was gone. 

Watching the Commonwealth vessel escape with his strange Force locus was very upsetting for Lord Krell. In his anger he demolished much of the shuttles interior throwing waves of Force into control systems and tearing apart flight components. 

He did so much damage in his rage that the Lusankya had to rescue him from disaster as his shuttle began to plunge back into the atmosphere. 

Back in the safety of his command ship he realized that it would not matter. Once he had found the final piece of his genetic puzzle nothing would ever stand against him again. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

"Paradise once had a wall, 

We were the watchers on that wall. 

Paradise was swept away 

and the wall fell. 

If Paradise is to be restored it will 

need new watchers on the wall. 

The task falls now to you, 

to take you places on the wall." 

Dylan Hunt 

excerpt - Commencement Address to 

the High Guard Academy 

CY 10089 

Chapter Fifteen 

"Welcome, Captian," Dylan said as Captian Meduk entered the room. Dylan was standing in front of a large monitor that was displaying the tactical situation the Commonwealth was facing. On it nearly two dozen worlds were represented in a dark red, worlds that had fallen to the Empire. 

"Thank you," Meduk replied as Dylan directed her to a seat at a small conference table. 

Dylan sat down across from her leaning back he crossed his arms and waited for here to speak. 

"Why have you brought me here," she asked. 

"That's a more loaded question then you might think," Dylan told her as he leaned forward, "Your Empire has, for the most part, been winning this war. The momentum is about to change Captian, and your going to be part of that." 

"What makes you think I would betray the Empire, my own people," she demanded coldly. 

"Because I know you Tealera," Dylan said, "I the very least I know your type. Your honourable, for the most part, and you don't like going back on your word. 

"Your also angry, angry at an Empire that forced you to do things you are not proud of, just to get the very things you had already earned." 

"Idealistic bastard," Meduk shot back as she bolted from her seat, "The Empire is my home, my life. I will not betray it. I can not." 

"It has already betrayed you Tealera," Dylan said quietly, "You wanted to complete the deal didn't you. I heard it in your voice when we brought you the slipstream technology. They compromised you, and you like a dutiful officer let it happen." 

"Would you have done anything different," she returned with bitterness. 

"I don't know," Dylan replied honestly, "But if I would of hated myself if I hadn't done something different." 

Tears began to form in the corners of Meduk's eyes as she consider the consequences of her actions. She would never be able to return home again, never see her family or visit the Greenway on her homeworld. 

"You do have an option Tealera," Dylan said quietly, "In return for your help we will give you one of the escape shuttles your crew used. We have a pilot from the Rebel Alliance, Luke Skywalker, with us. If you would like, once this is over, he'll take you home." 

"Luke Skywalker," Tealera breathed, "He destroyed the Death Star right out from Darth Vader's nose. 

"I accept, Dylan," she said, "When do we begin?" 

_____________________ 

Brother Behemial Far Traveller walked the paths of the planet Kingfisher with a certain trepidation. He had been spawned on this world, he had been show the Way on this world. There was a small Wayist commune not far off where Magog converts were welcomed. 

The local population was not pleased by this, they still feared the Magog and with good reason. For the last forty years the Magog had come periodically to this world killing and raping and feeding as they pleased. 

It was in one of those raids that Red Plague had been born. 

He still did not like to think of himself as being Red Plague, he had cast that all aside to become Rev Bem, a being dedicated to peace. 

A child ran out in front of him nearly tripping over Rev Bem's all covering Wayist robes. A new Magog assault had started in the last few days, the largest in over a decade. The child was being chased by two of those Magog. 

"Stand behind me," Rev growled to the child, "I will let no harm come to you." 

The two Magog approached screeching out a warning as they detected the sent of one of their own kind. 

"You will not harm this child," Rev told them simply, "Go now, and find easier prey." 

The two Magog were not so eager to let their prize escape them and the continued to approach. 

"I have warned you," Rev told them, "The consequences will be on your own heads." 

This did not seem to bother these Magog at all as they launched their attack. Forced into no other option Rev struck back with a ferocity he had not felt since the Magog attacked the Andromeda. 

These two Magog stood no chance against him, Rev knew how to defend himself and how to fight in a worthy cause. The child he had protected looked in awe at what he had just seen. 

"Go now to the commune," Rev demanded, "You will be safe there." 

"I want to stay with you," the child cried. 

Rev pulled back his hood to show the child his gruesome face, the child looked back in horror to see that his saviour was in fact the same species as his enemy. 

"Go now," Rev growled, "You will be safe with my brothers." 

Rev Bem discarded his Wayist robes as he approached one of the landing fields that the agile Magog Swarmships had used. Underneath was the armoured tunic he had stolen aboard the world ship nearly two years prior. It identified him as someone of a higher position in the loose Magog hierarchy. 

He was Red Plague once again. 

As he passed through the encampment that had grown near the landing sites he began to here whispers. They spoke of the Abyss, the fleet he had assembled, and a coming battle that could be the key to everything. 

A sudden realization dawned on Rev as he walked through the camp, none of the Magog that had been descended from the first invasions had known of the Spirit of the Abyss. The god of the Magog was all but entirely forgotten among his people, except for those aboard the Worldship. 

The fleet was from the Worldship, possibly the vanguard of the new and final Magog invasion. Dylan needed to know about this. 

Many of the Magog were talking of the invasion fleet from a distant galaxy. A people who called themselves the Empire. They were to be the first targets of Magog wrath. 

Rev hurried himself over to the parked Swarmships weaving his way through the carnage and death he had hoped to never see again. The Magog had little concern for guarding their ships, there simply weren't a lot of people foolish enough to try to steal them and so Rev found it easy to board one of the small but powerful ships. 

It was therefore, something of a surprise to find a already in the pilot seat. 

"Great One," the creature growled, "What you doing here?" 

"I will go where I please," Rev bit back, "Now step away from the controls." 

"I not moving," it responded. 

With no other choice Rev lashed out at the creature knocking it unconscious. He cast it out the airlock and took up the pilots station. 

It was only a matter of moments before he could bring the craft into the air. Other swarmships in the area seemed to be trying to launch in pursuit of Rev, but they would not catch him. However, the thousands of Magog ships in orbit might have a better chance. 

The sensor returns that Rev was now seeing showed the largest fleet of swarmships the galaxy had known since the invasion of Brandeburg Tor over three hundred years ago. That attack had devested the planet and killed nearly all of its three billion inhabitants. 

Veering away from the massive swarm, Rev decided he must go straight to Dylan despite the danger, and warn him of the impending doom. 

_________________________ 

The time had come. 

Dylan Hunt stood at the Captain's station on the Command Deck of the Andromeda Ascendant waiting for battle. The ship was ready, fully stocked with missiles, the antiproton tanks were filled to the brim and every slipfighter had just been reconditioned. 

Similar preparations had taken place on the nearly three hundred Commonwealth ships that were there with him at the staging area on the eve of battle. 

Dylan opened a communication channel to his fleet. 

"This is Captain Dylan Hunt," he began, "Today is the day we have been waiting for, the day we have trained for, the day we have prepared for. In a few moments time we, the combined forces of the Restored Systems Commonwealth, will go forward into battle for the first time as a unified force. 

"We have fought together before to be sure, but we always fought for our own goals, now we fight for the security of the Commonwealth and for the goal of bringing lasting peace to the galaxy. 

"This battle may not be easy but I have been told, long ago, that nothing worth doing is easy." 

"Today sentient beings of the Commonwealth, we turn this war around. Today is the first step toward restoring peace to the galaxy." 

Dylan paused in his speech for a moment, gathering strength. 

"All craft, prepare for slipstream," he ordered, "Jump." 

Three hundred Commonwealth ships leaped into the Cheops system, the system the Empire called "Beachhead" and spread out across space. 

The Empire had seeded the system with thousands of mines since the last battle took place here but they did not stand in the way as High Guard group defence frigates began sweeping the mines from in front of the massive fleet. 

Defending the Imperial installation were thirty warships, a significant fraction of the Imperial fleet in this galaxy and they were prepared for a fight. Many of the ships were the large Imperial Star Destroyers and carried enough firepower, in Meduk's words, to slag an entire world. 

"Imperial Forces," Dylan transmitted to the enemy fleet, "Surrender immediately and you will be allowed to return to your home galaxy in peace. Fail to surrender and you may not survive." 

A moment passed and no response came from the Imperials. 

"It seems you have your answer, Captian Hunt," Tyr remarked from the fire control station. 

"All craft, engage," Dylan ordered. 

The Imperials were not about to give up without a fight, the Star Destroyers and orbital stations launched their complements of TIE fighters and were joined by fighters stationed on the planet. Assault ships and missile boats added to the Empire's military strength. 

The Imperial missile boats, shuttle sized heavy fighters capable of hyperspace jumps, began to make predetermined hops through hyperspace to engage the Commonwealth forces. Slower than even the TIE fighters when compared to Slipfighters the missile boats carried heavy shields and began to attack the gathered Commonwealth ships. 

A Sabra-Jaguar battleship suffered the brunt of the first assault as dozens in Imperial concussion missiles fired at close range peppered its hull. The ship's fighter escorts quickly swept away the missile boats but not before doing serious damage to the drive system and hull. 

Across the fleet the Imperial's first strike had meet with little success. Point-defence lasers were able to cut down most of the slow moving missiles before they were a threat to most ships and much of the damage that did occur was largely surface damage. 

"Tyr, target the nearest Star Destroyer and open fire," Dylan ordered, "Beka keep us just out of the main battle line, I want to be able to see everything." 

He received acknowledgements from both parties and began to focus on the larger battle. 

The Imperials were holding back, that much was obvious. They didn't want to risk themselves engaging a numerically far superior force. However the Imperial commander was he was smart enough to know that his ships could not stand a sustained attack from a ship like the Andromeda and so he was working to keep them away. 

"These mines are a problem," Beka announced, "The frigates are clearing them away as fast as they can but the Imperials just keep dumping more of the them." 

"That can't last forever," Dylan told her, "But it will slow us down. Trance where are those mines launching from?"  
"They seem to be coming from the main space station," Trance reported, "They are launching about two hundred mines a second, fist sized thermonuclear devices it seems." 

"Rommie, have the Wrath of Achilles tack out that base," Dylan ordered. 

The Wrath acknowledged the order and moved into a better strike position. It began to fire at its maximum rate at the large station. Fourteen hundred missiles struck the station every second for thirty seconds before the shields began to buckle. It took ten more seconds to finish the station off. 

Without the minefield to protect them any more the Imperial ships were forced to engage the Commonwealth head to head. With the fleet so spread out over the system the Imperials had to pick their battles carefully. The began to engage a force of Castalian destroyers defending a Commonwealth cruiser. The Castalians managed to disable one of the powerful warships before most of the rest broke through the line. 

Now it became a real fight as Commonwealth forces began to swoop down on the Imperial vessels. Ships that strayed too close to the Imperial suffered greatly as their powerful turbolasers often incinerated the offending craft. 

The Imperial forces knew they had lost and were trying to get clear to jump into hyperspace, most of their ships did not make the jump. 

____________________ 

Within days the reports began to come in to Dylan's office, the Imperials had begun to withdraw from over a dozen worlds. The destruction of the base in the Cheops system had change the momentum in the war. The Empire still maintained its base on Kafreion and in other systems but worlds they had not invested in with a great deal of resources were quickly abandoned. 

"They'll move to reinforce the Conduit system," Tealera told him, still wearing her Imperial uniform. 

"I figured as much," Dylan told her, "I know this is difficult for you. But you are doing the right thing." 

"He is right you know," Luke said as he reviewed the tactical data from the battle, "The Empire has no business in this galaxy." 

"What would a Rebel know of it," Meduk snapped. 

"Enough," Luke told her, "More then enough." 

"Bickering isn't going to help," Dylan interjected before Meduk could respond, "If you to want to go home before the end your going to need to work together, because one thing is for sure, I'm going to destroy your conduit once and for all." 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

"There is no emotion, there is peace. 

There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. 

There is no passion, there is serenity. 

There is no death, there is the Force" 

The Jedi Code 

Chapter Sixteen 

Bits of furniture and computer systems lay strewn about the private quarters of Lord Krell. In the middle of the frenzied chaos stood the Dark Lord who was looking for something else to break. Seeing a chair that had somehow escaped his notice, Krell used the Force to pick up the chair and rip it to pieces. 

Not only did he have to abandon most of the systems the Empire had conquered in this galaxy but he also had to abandon his search for the final genetic marker, the last species that formed the very source of these Magog creatures. 

Worse yet, if this system fell, he would have to return to the Empire's home galaxy and face Darth Vader. Only two beings in the all the universe could make a chill go up Krell's back, the Emperor and Darth Vader. Vader had been sending ultimatums for some time now demanding a report, but he was reluctant to travel to this galaxy himself. That however would change if Krell could not hold back the native forces himself. 

But he would not ask Darth Vader for help. 

The Lusankya still functioned and the Commonwealth engineers were still hard at work, though reluctantly, on the slipstream modifications to the Corellian Corvette Running. Krell also still had nearly two hundred Imperial Warships at his disposal. Star Destroyers and Dreadnoughts, Strike Cruisers and Frigates. He even managed to relocate two of the new Golan III defence stations from their respective worlds. 

A light flashed on one of the few still functional monitors in his chamber. With a causal flick of the Force he activated the screen and saw that the tactical situation report he had asked for was here. 

He smiled, the defences of this system were adequate and there were enough ships to launch crippling raids on the nearest worlds. The Empire would not leave this galaxy without a fight. 

And he would find the secret of these Magog. 

________________ 

Charlemagne Bolivar and Jack Fremont were nearly at each others throats, the former could have slit that throat without much effort, and would have under different circumstances, but Charlemagne Bolivar was far to gentile to do that sort of thing himself, at least not in full view of Dylan Hunt. 

"Pride Sabra-Jaguar will not allow its forces to fall into an obvious trap, Minister," Bolivar bit out in his most aristocratic voice, "I suggest that the Commonwealth should clean up its own mess from now on." 

"The Empire is still a threat to your worlds, Archduke Bolivar," Fremont replied with a measure of venom in his voice, "It is in your best interest to continue the war." 

"Gentleman," Dylan interjected, "Please take your seats. Let's try to discuss this calmly." 

When both men had returned to their seats Dylan continued, "The tactical data provided by the Drago-Kazov Pride, and the date retrieved by our own Captian Valentine proved absolutely invaluable in the recent strike on the primary Imperial base in the Cheops system. Most Imperial forces have withdrawn to the system catalogued as T-12D-32147-C were the conduit to their galaxy is located. This conduit system is well defended and is being used as a strike point for raids on nearby planets." 

"What do you intend to do about this," Bolivar demanded. 

"I intend to build a large enough coalition to drive the Imperial forces back through the conduit and then destroy it by whatever means are necessary." 

"I'm afraid our members are not willing to contribute more forces to this battle Captian," Fremont told him, sending a glare to Bolivar, "If the Archduke is willing to maintain his Prides presence for what should be the final battle of this war, then you'll have this ships you had at Cheops. If not then other members might withdraw their forces as well." 

"Tell me what you intend to do Captain," Bolivar said shaking his head in resignation, "If it is a worthy plan my forces will be at your disposal." 

"Captian Dylan Hunt, may I present Fleet Marshal Cuatemoc of the Drago-Kazov Pride and General Red Glow at Daybreak, Holoes of Bloody Shadow, Clarion of Loss, of the Than Hegemony," Rommie said as the two commanders walked into the conference room aboard the Andromeda. 

"Welcome both of you," Dylan said as they approached the table Dylan was standing behind, "It is good to see you both again." 

"I trust my tactical data came in handy Captian," Cuatemoc said smugly. 

"Very much," Dylan told him, "Our loses at Cheops would have been much higher without it." 

"Perhaps you can tell us why we are hear," the red carapace Than-Thre-Kull buzzed, "I don't particularly enjoy sharing space with Nietzcheans." 

"Few inferior species do," Cuatemoc shoot back. 

"Very well," Dylan said ignoring the Nietzschean's response, "The Commonwealth's recent victory over the Empire at Cheops has presented us all with an opportunity to end this war. We have the location of the Empire's main access point to this galaxy. When we are ready, I want us all to be there to take it out." 

"The Empire still maintains bases on other worlds," Cuatemoc pointed out, "The war will not simply end by destroying this access." 

"Without the support of their main fleet, the bases wont be able to stop us from liberating those worlds." 

"You understand that my people will not want work with Nietzscheans," Clarion of Loss told them, "Particularly Drago-Kazov Nietzscheans." 

"They wont have to," Dylan told her, "We can hammer out the details later, but each fleet should maintain operational autonomy." 

"This could be acceptable," the Than decided. 

Dylan smiled, "Good, then let's get to work on the details." 

__________________ 

A human once said the "devil was in the details," but rarely had the statement been more true. Rev Bem had torn into the swarmships database as soon as he was able, he need hard evidence to show Dylan the danger. 

Nearly three thousand swarmships were gathering. It was the largest single swarm that he had ever heard of and they were going to attack this Empire and utterly destroy it. Many of the ships carried Point-singularity Projectors, weapons that could destroy worlds. 

Rev dropped himself back into the pilot seat, he had less then a week before the Magog were ready to strike. And after the battle they would turn to destroy the known worlds. 

___________________ 

Vader hated waiting. 

Twenty Imperial Mark II Star Destroyers, the best ship Vader could find were arrayed around his Command Ship the Executor. It was enough firepower to leave entire worlds nothing but smouldering slag without an effort. This fleet alone could have stood against either the Separatists or the Old Republic in the opening stages of the Clone Wars and not have lost. All this power was to be arrayed against a new galaxy and perhaps against the Empire's own ships. 

Lord Krell was arrogant and foolish. Did Krell really believe that he that could hold the true Dark Lord of the Sith back without consequences? 

The Emperor had ordered Vader to wait just a few more days before going in to remove Krell on his own. He said he did not want to lose the Lusankya over this or risk losing forever this new galaxy. 

What the Emperor seemed to not realize was that Krell was a dangerous man, more dangerous than even Vader would ever admit to anyone else. The lesser Dark Lord had something planned, something that was evil enough that it would disturb the Emperor himself. 

"Admiral Ozzel," Vader voice boomed, "Open a channel to Imperial Centre, I would speak with the Emperor." 

The Emperor waited nearly three hours before returning Vader's call. 

The Emperor had decided to forgo his usual holoprojector setting, one of a dominating large head, for a wider panoramic view of one of his favourite Throne rooms on the Imperial capital world. Palpatine had decided to call his world Imperial Centre, forgoing the ancient name of Coruscant. 

Personally Vader like the old name better. 

"What is it my servant," the Emperor demanded quietly. 

"The fleet is ready my Master," Vader told him, "I am ready to take command of our forces on the other side of the conduit. I ask you blessing on an early departure for your glorious forces." 

"Your thoughts betray you my friend," the Emperor said with a disquieting smile, "You wish to leave now so that you may wring the life out of one of my servants. Why? 

Vader starred at his master for a moment in silence, there was no hiding from the Emperor's gaze. 

"I do not trust him, my Master. He is dangerous to us." 

"I foresee no danger, Lord Vader. You will wait." 

"Yes, my Master," Vader responded. 

The communication closed and Vader was left to wallow in his own frustration. 

Returning to the bridge Vader approached Admiral Ozzel, "The Emperor commands that we wait, we will wait for one week. If Lord Krell has not answered me by then the consequences will be on his own head." 

__________________ 

Harper and Trance watched in fascination as Luke went through his Jedi exercises. He told them during the flight back from Kafreion that his old master, Obi-Wan Kenobi had left taught him only a little of the Jedi ways, but it was enough that he was able to do a few exercises that strengthened him in the Force. 

Luke had asked Harper to build him something called a "remote," a small ball-like device that shot little stinger bolts at him. The unit Harper had built was simple enough and seemed to satisfy Luke as he continued to practice with the small device. 

"He's pretty good with that thing," Harper said indicating the lightsabre. 

"Yes, he is," Trance replied. 

"I wish I could do stuff like that, its just so cool," Harper told her, "I mean if I could do the stuff Luke's doing, old Mister Mental back there wouldn't hadda chance." 

"Luke is training to be something, Harper," Trance began, "Something he doesn't fully understand yet. When he does it will change him forever." 

"Your not afraid of him anymore are you," Harper asked knowingly. 

"No," she told him, "His path is no longer so clear to me. But there is great danger, and horrible trials in store for him. I felt something on Kafreion, a presence, the one I truly feared." 

"Your not going to tell me any more than that are you," Harper realized. 

"Not yet Harper, but one day." 

Luke seemed to have finished his exercise and was walking over to them. 

"That's some pretty impressive stuff," Harper beamed as Luke approached, "You think you could show me how to do that?" 

"The Force is in all things, "Luke told him, "But not everyone can use it as I can. Besides, even if you did have the ability, I barely know what I'm doing myself, I wouldn't want to teach any one else." 

"Aw, I understand," Harper said, "But it was still really cool." 

Luke looked with confusion to Trance. 

"That means he liked it," Trance translated. 

"I see," Luke replied, "Well, I'm beat. See you two later." 

After Luke had left Harper picked up a piece of piping nearby and began swinging it around like a lightsabre. 

"Aw, Trance, wouldn't be great to have that kinda power, to be a guardian of Justice and all that," Harper said. 

"Your on a High Guard Warship," Trance told him, "Your already a guardian of Justice." 

Trance left Harper alone to think about that. Not long after Harper dropped his make-believe lightsabre and walked happily back to his workshop. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Time and fear are the greatest 

enemy of the Soldier. 

Time ravishes you, fear cripples you 

and the end result is always death. 

Anonymous - CY 515 

Chapter Seventeen 

"So your my ride out of here," Tealera Meduk said haughtily as she approached Luke Skywalker. Luke was standing near the Imperial shuttle that was to be their ride home. 

"That's right, Captian," Luke told her. 

"I don't know if I should feel honoured or terrified, flying with the pilot who took out the Death Star," Tealera told him. 

"I don't think it matters," Luke replied, "News it seems travels fast in the Empire." 

"Not really," she responded, "I have a few high placed friends in the fleet, I asked some questions. And besides it not like your Rebellion has been covering it up." 

"That's true I suppose," Luke said. 

"Tell me Commander, what is the plan?" 

"We load you and your staff on the shuttle," Luke told her, "Your staff will remain in the passenger area, you'll ride shotgun with me. Once we arrive in a neutral system, I'll drop you off and you'll be free to try and return to the Empire." 

"I've already betrayed the Empire Commander," Meduk reminded him, "They wont take me back. They'll kill me." 

"You can come with me," Luke told her sincerely, "The Rebellion needs experienced starship captains. You don't have to go back." 

"It is my duty to return Skywalker," Tealera said with resignation. 

"I will return you then," Luke told her, "I give you my word." 

"Commander Skywalker, Captain Meduk," the holographic representation of Andromeda said as she appeared before them, "Captain Hunt has asked that you join him in Command." 

Dylan was standing at the Captain's station as Meduk and Skywalker approached. On the ships view screens the Commonwealth fleet was represented in a tactical display. Three hundred blue dots on the screen showed the positions of the allied forces. 

High Guard ships were represented with a blue circle around the dots while Sabra-Jaguar ships had a box around them. The rest of the fleet was shown without any markers simply blue dots on the screen. 

"Captian Hunt," Meduk began, "you wanted to see us?" 

"Yes," Dylan said turning from his displays, "What I hope will be the final battle in this war will happen in just a few days. I just want to make sure the two of you are ready, as well as your crew, Captian." 

"We'll be ready, sir" Luke told him, "Artoo and I have optimized the controls on the shuttle, and the grav-field generator you installed will make this the fastest ship on our side of the universe at sublight speeds." 

"That is good to hear," Dylan replied. 

"Captian Hunt," one of the new crew members called out, "We are receiving a transmission from Ekindu control. A single Magog swarmship has entered the system and is making a bee line for the High Guard formation." 

"Battle Stations," Dylan ordered, "This could be a trap." 

On his stolen Magog swarmship Rev Bem realized that he never considered what he would do once he found Dylan. Well over three hundred starships had gathered over the planet Ekindu, all of them warships. Most of the fleet seemed to be old High Guard ships and Nietzschean ships from the Sabra-Jaguar Pride, but there were Castalians and many other represented there. 

As he approached the fleets position they began to open fire on him. It took all the skill he had as a pilot and every trick he learned from Beka to avoid being hit. It would not however help him for long. 

"This is Brother Behemial Far Traveller to the Andromeda Ascendant," Rev called into the comm. system, despite the fact the Andromeda was still nearly three light minutes away, "I repeat this Rev Bem to the Andromeda. Please cease fire." 

Rev managed to avoid another barrage of missiles from the nearest Commonwealth vessels but he new he couldn't keep up this game for long. 

He need a miracle. 

"Wait," Luke said strangely, "Don't fire on that ship. There is somebody on it." 

"Of course there is," Harper responded loudly from the engineering pit at the back of the deck, "Magog." 

"No, I sense a peaceful presence," Luke insisted, "You have to intercept that ship." 

"He's right," Trance said as she ran onto the bridge, "Don't destroy that ship." 

Just then the message came in, "This is Brother Behemial Far Traveller to the Andromeda Ascendant. I repeat this Rev Bem to the Andromeda. Please cease fire." 

Harper cried out "It's Rev!" 

"Andromeda cease fire and intercept that ship, order all ships to hold fire," Dylan ordered, "Launch defensive missiles and cover that swarmship." 

Dylan received his acknowledgements and ran down to the launch bay to receive his old friend. 

"I thought, for a moment that today would be the day I would look upon the face of the divine," Rev told them. 

"No kidding Rev," Beka commented, "If not for that last batch of defensive missiles, we'd be scouring the system for you constituent atoms." 

"Why are you here Rev," Dylan asked, "Not that I'm not glad to see you, but your last message left me with the impression that we wouldn't see you again." 

"I have uncovered some terrible news," Rev said to those gathered there, Beka, Harper, Tyr, Dylan and a strange new Trance, "The Magog have gathered a vast fleet to deal with your Imperial problem. The Spirit of the Abyss has gathered thousands of Swarmships and is sending them to face the Empire. From there they will form the vanguard for the final invasion of the known worlds." 

"No," Beka breathed. 

"It is true," Rev told them, "The final push will begin in only a few days." 

"What shall we do now, Dylan," Tyr asked calmly. 

"We carry on with our plans," Dylan told them, "We have no other choice, if the Magog come will just have to face them too." 

"That's suicide," Tyr snarled. 

"It's all I've got Tyr," Dylan replied, "The Empire isn't going to help us, and we can't fight two wars. We deal with the Empire first, then we can worry about the Magog." 

____________________ 

Three hundred and fifty Commonwealth Starships had gathered for war. All around the Andromeda Ascendant powerful warships of all sizes manoeuvred into position for a quick hop through the slipstream. 

"Captian Valentine, is my flagship ready?" Dylan asked the formal question. 

"The Andromeda Ascendant is fully at your command Captian," Beka responded. 

Dylan looked over to Rev who had taken the main sensor station, the place where he belonged and smiled. 

"Then let's bring it," Dylan ordered, "All ships move to slip point. Beka take us into slipstream." 

"Transiting to slipstream in 5.. 4.. 3.. 2..," 

The Andromeda shifted space opening the vortex into slipstream. Behind them the Commonwealth fleet did likewise. Not long afterward the ships reverted to realspace and into the Conduit system, to face the Empire. 

"Sensors," Dylan inquired as the approached the location of the conduit. 

"I am detecting nearly two hundred Imperial ships in the system," Rev reported, "There are also thousands of space mines littering all the approaches to the conduit. The Imperial ships are scattered into smaller units across three cubic light minutes of space." 

"Dylan, the Drago-Kazov and Than Fleets have arrived," Rommie reported, "They send their compliments." 

"Tell them to join the party," Dylan said. 

Both the Than and Dragan fleets threw themselves into battle against the Imperial forces along side they Commonwealth ships. The Imperial vessels were however taking quite the toll on the allied ships. By spreading themselves out they forced certain elements of the native fleets to engage them inside their own firing range. The mines fields made it difficult to manoeuvre and Imperial turbolaser fire began to rake the oncoming ships. 

On the flight Deck Luke was prepping the Imperial shuttle for launch wincing every time Andromeda shook fearing she had been hit by one of the Empire's massive turbolasers. 

Meduk was there as well herding her officers into the shuttle. 

"Captian," her former first stopped her as starred directly at Luke, "Do you know who that is?" 

"Yes," she told him, "now get on the shuttle." 

Once everyone had been loaded she entered the cockpit to find Skywalker already there. 

"Everyone is in," Meduk reported. 

"Good," Luke replied as he turned on the comm., "Andromeda control, this is the Imperial shuttle Prosperity requesting permission to depart." 

"Prosperity, please hold," the controller replied. 

"This isn't getting us anywhere," Beka noted as a Jaguar cruiser exploded ten light seconds to port, "We're losing ships faster then they are." 

"It's a total stalemate on all fronts," Rev reported, "The Imperials seem keen on holding this system." 

"Too bad," Harper yelled, "This is our galaxy and we're evicting them." 

"Exactly Harper," Dylan replied and then looked to one of his officers, "Has Skywalker's shuttle left yet." 

"No sir," she replied, "They are holding in the Launch Bay." 

"Get them clear," Dylan ordered. 

Before she could carry out the order Star Destroyer jumped out of Hyperspace directly in front of the Andromeda. 

A single heavy turbolaser locked onto the High Guard flagship and fired. Three green bolts smashed into Andromeda's bow incinerating large portions of the ship and causing much of the forward sections to blow outward like a can of Sparky Cola under to much pressure. 

The ship quaked with the impact and the entire command staff was cast to the deck or into the nearest bulkhead by the vibrations. Harper who had been running from his station to start repairs on the point defence lasers was thrown across Command and into Dylan. 

Disentangling himself from Harper, Dylan pulled himself from the floor. 

"Damage report," he called but when no answer was forthcoming he called out again, "Andromeda, damage report." 

It was the Andromeda's avatar that responded, "I've lost connections to the rest of the ship. My main AI is damaged and twenty missile tubes are off-line. My sensors indicate that we are leaking antiprotons and the pion reservoir has been ruptured." 

"What about the ship that attacked us," Dylan asked. 

"It jumped back out as soon as it fired," Rommie told him. 

"Beka, get us out of here," Dylan ordered, "pull us back to fall back position one." 

"Right," Beka responded, "That is if Andromeda wants to move." 

"Dylan, we are receiving a report from the Drago-Kazov fleet," Rev reported gravely, "The Magog have arrived." 

Chapter Eighteen 

Someone once said "Know thine enemy," 

the problem comes when you know him 

so well you become him. 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

To die with honour is good. 

To live in honour is better. 

Wookiee Proverb 

Chapter Eighteen 

Untold thousands of swarmships existed the slipstream into the Conduit system, far more then Rev Bem could have ever known. Magog from across the known worlds had gathered for this battle to take their revenge on the Empire and to prevent the Commonwealth from gaining their technology. 

This was not their only motivation, the Spirit of the Abyss was bending all the might of his will upon this battle. History was in motion, and nothing that had occurred should be allowed to fall. All depended on the outcome of this battle. 

The Harbingers of the Abyss, the Magog as the beings in these galaxy's called them, would not fail in their mission. It had already happened, they could not fail. 

___________________ 

Picking herself up from the deck, Captian Meduk automatically began to review her situation. The shuttle seemed fine, the monitor showing her former crew showed that they were also all right. A quick examination of her pilot showed that he was not. 

"Skywalker," she said nudging the young Rebel, "Are you conscious?"  
Given that Skywalker did not reply she realized the answer was no. 

The droid rolled over to its master and started beeping and hooting in concern. 

"I don't know," she said to the little droid, "He must have hit his head on the bulkhead or something." 

The droid continued it's incessant hooting as it tried to get her to do something. 

"Just be quiet," she ordered the droid, "let me think." 

Meduk was herself a decent pilot who had logged hundreds of flight hours on shuttles such as this, she could pilot the craft herself. With the modifications Skywalker and that annoying little engineer made the shuttle should be able to outrun any ship in the battle zone. 

Then she could bring Skywalker to Darth Vader himself, she could be in command of a Star Destroyer again within a month. 

Sadly she had no time for such thoughts now. 

"This is the Prosperity to Captian Hunt," she called into the comm-system. 

"Meduk, what are you still doing here," Dylan's voice came back through the speakers. 

"We were just about to leave when all hell broke lose, do you require assistance," she asked. 

"No, get out of here Tealera. The Magog have arrived, you need to get to the conduit before it's to late," he told her, "Permission to depart granted, now get out of here. Hunt out." 

"Not exactly what we planned for," Tealera said to the little droid, "Plug back in, we'll have to take care of your master when we get to the other side." 

Captain Meduk activated the repulsorlifts and launched the shuttle out into the battle. 

"There are nearly seven thousand swarmships in the system," Rev Bem reported, "Far more than I ever expected. 

"Yes and far more than we could possible fight," Dylan responded. 

"They're attacking everyone," Tyr commented, "No strategy, just violence and death." 

"They have seven thousand swarmships," Harper quipped, "They don't need strategy." 

"Yes, but we do," Dylan replied, "And this one isn't working." 

All over the system the Magog were striking out at every ship they saw. The Commonwealth and its allies were being pounded by the regular swarmships while the Imperials were being struck by point-singularity bombs, which ripped straight through there shields like they didn't exist. 

"Rev," Dylan began, "Send a message to all Commonwealth ships. All ships full retreat, fall back to rendezvous point "Charlie One." 

"And see to it the Drago-Kazov and the Than get the message as well." 

"We aren't just going to leave our we," Rommie asked. 

Dylan looked at her with sad eyes, "Not us Rommie, we're staying right here." 

The Commonwealth forces began to pull back immediately and over the next few minutes, those ships that could leave did. The Dragans and the Than followed suit not long after as the Andromeda pulled further away from the main battle lines. 

"What exactly are you planning, Dylan," Tyr asked with a slight stammer fearing the answer. 

"The only option we have left Tyr," Dylan replied, "The final option. Our only opportunity to stop both the Empire and the Magog. 

"Initiating Nova deployment sequence." 

The stunned crew looked at the Captian suddenly understanding his words. Andromeda carried two Nova Bombs built by Harper in secret over the past two years, they would now deploy those weapons to save the universe. 

Dylan looked into the eyes of his old crew, his friends. They all remained silent for a moment, even Trance who had demonstrated a genuine disgust for the weapons. 

"First officer Rebecca Valentine, Nova deployment authorized. Code zero-zero-stike-red-zero." 

"Acting Arms Master, Trance Gemini, Nova deployment authorized. Retro-nine-stike-blue-nine-five." 

"Fire Control Officer Tyr Anasazi, arming Nova weapons one and two. Execution code nine-five-over-seven-blue-five, arm." 

"Ready for you final order," Rev told the Captian. 

"This is Captian Dylan Hunt, Commanding Officer. Nova deployment authorization, Ten-break-alpha, strike-strike-strike." 

"They're ready," Tyr reported. 

"Wait," Harper yelled, "The slipstream drive is off-line, we wont be able to get away." 

"Then fix it mister Harper," Dylan ordered sending Harper scrambling off Command for the slipstream core. 

"Tyr, deploy Nova bombs." 

Two plumes rocketed away from the Andromeda heading toward the systems star. 

__________________ 

Krell watched the Magog attack his ships in utter fascination as they fired a singularity into one of his Star Destroyers. The small bomb, with greater mass then a planet, tore through the ships shields without effort and left a gapping hole in the midsection of that ship. All around his Star Destroyer the Magog swarmed as they tried to drive their ships through his shields. For some reason they did not use their singularity weapons on the Lusankya, perhaps they wanted this meal unspoiled. 

These Magog were a nearly perfect species, absolutely alive in the Force. Their hunger filled him, their desires smothered him, Krell wanted to be a part of this great horde. If not for an abnormal decay rate for their DNA, he would have been able to create them on his own. 

Krell doubt anyone on his ship would agree with his assessment of these incredible creatures. He looked around at the bridge of the might warship, at the faces of the crew members that had come to realize that against such weapons they would certainly die. 

The native fleets were already pulling out of the battle in the face of these magnificent terrors. Most of the Commonwealth fleet had already escaped while the Drago-Kazov were still fleeing. The bug-like Than were just starting to break off their attack. 

The Magog drove their ships heedlessly into the minefields that surrounded the Imperial forces, showing such reckless abandon for their own lives. No Imperial solider would ever be so callouswith his own life. 

Krell looked back to the Andromeda, now the only ship remaining of the native fleets. He felt the fear melt away aboard that High Guard warship and grow inside himself. 

Two streaks, clearly visible on the sensor screen shot out of the Andromeda toward the systems star. 

_________________ 

Meduk may not be a TIE fighter pilot but she was not bad either. Weaving her way through the various Imperial, Commonwealth and Magog craft proved easier then she had expected in this over modified shuttle craft. 

It helped that no side was paying much attention to them as she continued to dodge stray weapons fire. 

The droid began to frantically whistle in the background causing Meduk to look at her sensor screens. The Commonwealth was pulling out, the Magog threat was too large for them to handle and the were going to abandon the Empire to its fate. 

"It figures," Meduk said to no one in particular. 

It didn't take long for her to realize that Andromeda was not fleeing with the others. A fact she was unable to give enough attention to as she sideslipped past a Magog ship and managed to evade some heavy turbolaser fire. 

She did however notice Andromeda fire two missiles into the star before she plunged the ship into the conduit. The ride through was more rough then she had remembered and when she burst through to the other side she immediately dropped the ship into hyperspace taking the co-ordinates that Artoo had already pumped into the nav-comp. 

"Where are we going," she asked the droid. 

Nal Hutta, was the reply that showed up on her vidscreen. 

Satisfied, but unsure why she didn't just go straight to Vader's flagship, Tealera turned her attention to Skywalker's injures. 

___________________ 

On the other side of the Universe a star, catalogued as T-12D-32147-C, exploded in spectacular fashion. 

___________________ 

Krell stood in absolute horror of the event he had just witnessed. The star had gone Nova, all his plans would come to nothing, he was ruined. So much had gone into his planning, and now he would not have his chance to destroy Vader, and rule the universe as overlord. 

"Set course for the conduit," Krell ordered, unwilling to give it all away. 

"We will never make it, my lord," his Captian told him. 

"Do as I say, or die now," Krell yelled, sending arcs of force lightning into his subordinate. 

The Command Ship began to move toward the conduit at its best speed, and all available power was shunted to the shields. 

"We, will not survive this," the Captian whimpered at his new place, laying on the deck. 

Krell's response was simple, "That remains to be seen." 

__________________ 

"Four point six minutes till the blast wave reaches our position," Rev reported. 

"Hurry Harper," Dylan whispered. 

In the Slipstream Core Harper was frantically running all over the place, trying to race the clock and repair the slipstream drive. In his rush he nearly knocked one of the other engineers off the platform to a gruesome death below, in the process he dropped the 'spanner he needed to realign the last slipstream lens. 

"Oh, crap," Harper cried, "We're screwed." 

About to resign himself to his impending death he noticed that the 'spanner had not fallen down into the core but was balanced precariously on the framework below. 

"Man I wish Luke was here," he complained as he tried to reach the tool that was unfortunately just out of his reach. 

Stretching out one more time, Harper closed his eyes as he strained for the tool. Inexplicably the 'spanner ended up in his hand and Harper rushed to the access tube where he could realign the faulty lens. 

On Command, Rev began to receive the preliminary results of the damage the Nova had caused. 

"It seems the entire Magog fleet will be caught in the blast wave," Rev reported, "The Imperials are making for the conduit but most will not make it in time. 

"The conduit will be enveloped in the blast wave in twelve seconds." 

"What about the Lusankya," Dylan asked. 

"She is twenty seconds from the conduit and closing," Rev told him. 

They all watched as the conduit was surrounded in fire and the Lusankya had been completely enveloped. 

A whirling sound filled the Command Deck as primary systems began to come back on-line, including the slipstream drive. 

"The little professor did it," Tyr triumphed. 

"Beka, slipstream, now," Dylan ordered, as Beka was already getting the system ready. Andromeda's slip runners opened the portal into slipstream and Andromeda was gone. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Someone once said "Know thine enemy," 

the problem comes when you know him 

so well you become him. 

Dargot Morote 

First Thain of Idemo 

CY 6782 

Chapter Nineteen 

"Admiral Ozzel," Darth Vader's voice boomed across the bridge of his Imperial warship, "Prepare my fleet for departure. We will leave at once." 

"Yes, my Lord," the Admiral responded nodding to the ships Captian to carry out the order. Captian Piet eagerly scurried off to do his masters bidding. 

"Impetuous," Ozzel intoned beneath his breath. 

The fleet consisting of twenty Imperial Star Destroyers and the Executor began to move closer to the conduit Ring. The massive structure, two-hundred kilometres in diameter yet averaging no more then half a kilometre wide at any point, was the device that maintained the link to the distant galaxy and extended the reach of the Empire well beyond anything previously imagined. 

"My Lord," Captian Piet called, "a small shuttle is emerging from the conduit. They are angling away from the fleet." 

The Captian paused, "they have jumped to lightspeed, sir. We we're unable to do a proper trace." 

"It is of no consequence," Vader told him though he did feel a weak presence on the shuttle. 

A sharp pain suddenly struck the Dark Lord, causing him to double over slightly and eliciting a small wince from him noticeable only by the small break in his rhythmic breathing. 

"Jump the ship into hyperspace," Vader ordered. 

"My, Lord," Ozzel said in confusion, "We are almost to the conduit. We cannot..." 

"Do as I command," Vader snarled taking Ozzel in a Force grip and lifting him from the deck. 

"Captian Piet," Ozzel managed despite the clamp Vader had on his throat, "Make a short hope to lightspeed, any vector." 

The Executor jumped, leaving it's fleet behind. 

Just as the ship left the Nova on the other side of the universe enveloped the conduit and the blast translated through it into the Penoria system. The fragile conduit Ring collapsed on itself and was completely destroyed and the waiting Star Destroyers, confused by the sudden disappearance of their flagship were caught in the blast wave. 

An Imperial survey team examined the site a few weeks later to discover what remained of the this grand Imperial project. None of Vader's Star Destroyers survived the blast nor did any of the Imperial forces waiting to be deployed to the new galaxy. 

Of the Ring nothing was found, no wreckage or record of what had destroyed it. 

________________ 

Luke awoke on the flight deck of the shuttle with a bit of a head ache. Artoo stood above him like some kind of nurse droid, trying to evaluate his condition. 

Realizing that he was still in the Imperial shuttle helped wake Luke a bit faster as did the sense of motion he felt which indicated the ship was under way. 

"Where are we, Artoo," Luke asked rubbing his now throbbing head. 

"We're approaching the moon of Nal Hutta, Nar Shadda," Meduk answered for the droid. 

"The Smuggler's Moon," Luke commented, "Nice choice." 

"It was the droids idea," Tealera told him. 

"I can't believe I missed everything," Luke said, "I'm grateful that you were able to get us back." 

"It was easy," she said, "No one was shooting at us." 

Luke took the co-pilot's seat allowing Meduk to fly the craft down to Nar Shadda herself. 

"Well Commander," she began, "We're here, a neutral system." 

"Thank you Captian," Luke responded as he unstrapped himself from the co-pilot's seat and began to collect his things. 

He looked back to the Imperial Captian with a little confusion and asked, "I was out cold, you had every opportunity to turn me in and restore your place in the Empire. Why didn't you?" 

"We had an agreement Commander," she said simply. 

Skywalker nodded and exited the ship. The Alliance had a few contacts on Nar Shadda he would be able to use to get back. Luke looked back to the shuttle wondering why it hadn't launched yet. 

Deciding to ignore it, just in case Meduk changed her mind, Luke continued to walk. He had to find that contact and get back to the fleet. 

Leia and Han were never going to believe any of this he decided as he left the landing bay and stepped onto the streets of Nar Shadda. 

"You let him go, didn't you," Kelar said as he stepped into the shuttle's cockpit. He still wore his Imperial Navy uniform, torn as it may be, yet he still looked more Imperial than she now felt. 

"Yes I did, Dayvid," Tealera told him, "We had an agreement and I honoured it." 

"They'll execute you Tealera, you must realize that." 

"Yes, I know," she replied. 

It was at that moment she realized that she didn't want to be an Imperial any more, "Dayvid, I want you to take them home," she said, "I'll make my own way." 

"Tealera, you now I cannot do that," Kelar replied. 

"Consider it my last order to you Cdr. Kelar," she said putting as much authority into her voice as possible. 

"Yes sir," he responded. 

Not long after she was standing on the pad watching the shuttle lift off. Kelar turned the ship to face her and then dipped the nose in a silent salute. Then he turned the shuttle back to the sky and he was gone and so was her old life. 

She supposed she would have to find Skywalker now, ask him to take her along to join the Rebellion. On some level she was not pleased with herself for even considering joining the Rebel cause. She had benefited so much from her life in the Imperial Navy. 

Then she considered all she had to do to make her way in the Imperial fleet, and that was the final thought she ever had on the subject. The Empire had used her and taken away so much of her Humanity that she didn't even recognize herself anymore. 

"Well Skywalker, I hope your easier to find then most Rebels," she said to herself as she stepped out on to the street. 

____________________ 

The Andromeda Ascendant orbited high above the planet Sinti surrounded by dozens of repair vessels. The battle against the Imperial forces had taken quite a toll on the Andromeda and the High Guard Fleet. 

However, as word spread across the known worlds that the Commonwealth had secured a great victory over not only the Empire but also the Magog dozens of new worlds had petitioned to join the Restored Commonwealth. 

Sensor reports from the Andromeda confirmed that the entire Magog fleet had been caught within the blast radius of the Nova and that most of the Imperial forces were located within the system at the time. 

Dylan stood at his station in Command watching, not for the first time, the last moments of the Imperial fleet in the known worlds, paying particular attention to the last moments of the Lusankya. 

"It was destroyed Dylan," the Andromeda hologram told him, "Nothing survives a Nova." 

"The Magog's worldship did," Dylan reminded her. 

"Yes, well the Lusankya didn't have the Spirit of the Abyss on board," Andromeda replied. 

"True," Dylan began, "But I can't help but feel that that ship survived somehow." 

"Well, should we ever have to face the Empire again, at least we have enough Imperial technology to study that we'll be able to defeat them easily," Andromeda reported. 

"It will take years, maybe decades to study the small bits of Imperial equipment left behind," Dylan said, "we need that technology now." 

Rev Bem walked onto the Command deck clad in the orange robe of a Wayist priest. He approached Dylan quietly and stood behind him at a respectful distance. 

"What can I do for you Rev," Dylan asked. 

"With you permission, I would like to return to mission," Rev answered, "I must go." 

"I was worried you were going to say that Rev," Dylan replied, "You know that you will always be apart of this crew, but I can't hold you here. Permission granted." 

"Thank you," Rev replied, "for everything." 

Dylan turned back to the main screens to watch the battle one more time. This time he started it from the beginning and watched as the Andromeda's own drones showed the turboslaser strike on the ship. 

"Dylan," the Andromeda AI appeared on screen before the recorded explosions had finished ripping through her hull, "We have just received the analysis from the Perseids concerning the Imperial's conduit. They say that its energy is consistent with the Slipstream event that brought us back to the battle of the Witchhead Nebula 300 years ago." 

"What does that mean Andromeda," Dylan asked. 

"The Sinti Persieds believe that the Empire travelled not only through space but also through time, nearly five thousand years," she told him. 

"They also suggest that the Empire's galaxy may be somewhere on the far side of the Virgo Galactic Cluster." 

"Right on the initial path of the Magog," Dylan said quietly. 

"Hey Rev," Harper called as he continued to work on Andomeda's damaged systems. He had been working non-stop for nearly two weeks as he tried to get Andromeda up and running again and was now sitting in one of Andromeda's access tunnels. 

"Harper, I'd like to speak with you," Rev said in his gruff tones. 

"Ah, sure," Harper answered, "I'll be right there." 

Rev waited a few more moments as Harper continued to work on the bit of equipment inside the tunnel. Finally the Wayist decided that the young engineer was not coming out so he went in after him. 

"Harper..." Rev began but Harper cut him off. 

"Yeah, I know. Your leaving," Harper told him 

"Yes, I'm afraid I am," Rev replied, "I have not finished all I set out to do. I cannot stay until I have found my peace." 

"I know, I know," Harper said without looking at the Wayist, "Well I guess this is goodbye then. Hey, at least this is better than a hologram." 

"Goodbye Harper," Rev said kindly and began to get up. Harper nearly bowled the Magog over as he leaped onto Rev from behind for a hug. 

"I'll miss you Rev," Harper told him. 

"I know," Rev replied and quietly left Harper and returned to his ship. 

_________________ 

So many of his children had died without fulfilling their true destiny. More than he had ever imagined, more than he could have possible had known even in his great power. Thousands of his small swarmships had gather for the great battle, the one that would ensure that history would continue as it should. 

That battle had meant everything, without it the Abyss would never had risen. Through all his pain and grief the Spirit of the Abyss still managed to be amused. 

These worlds had guaranteed their own destruction. 


	20. Chapter Twenty

"Beware the Darkside, 

for it consumes all, 

like an abyss from which 

there may be no escape." 

Luke Skywalker 

23 ABY (After the Battle of Yavin) 

Chapter Twenty 

The black dagger form of Darth Vader's Executor exited hyperspace. It had been several weeks since the destruction of the conduit in the Penoria system and all the Imperial forces there. Imperial scientists were unsure of what had happened, suggesting that perhaps the star on the other side of the conduit had somehow gone nova. This, of course, did not make any sense the star lacked all the normal preconditions for a nova. 

A week had passed since Vader had received word that the Lusankya had been found, the battered Super Star Destroyer lay now in orbit of a grey and dead world. Two Imperial Star Destroyers had arrived days earlier and used their powerful tractor beams to keep the mammoth vessels orbit from decaying further. 

Lord Vader ordered that communications be opened with the Lusankya and a junior officer answered. 

"This is Corporal Levin Detrin, acting Captian of the Lusankya," he said, "I am afraid that most of the crew is dead my lord, and most of our systems are heavily damaged. I believe that the ship is repairable with time." 

"Where is Lord Krell," Vader asked. 

"I don't know, my lord," Detrin responded, "He appears to have fled just after we arrived in this system. No one even noticed him leave sir, he took the remaining Commonwealth engineers and his experiments and left. The corvette Running is missing as well, he must have fled with that. 

"We have no idea where he went." 

Vader considered this silently for a moment, the only sound he emitted was his rhythmic breathing 

"Corporal, repair what systems you can, get her under way. The Emperor has new plans for your ship," Vader finally said, "Then destroy any records you have of the mission, everyone is to forget that it ever happened. Do you understand?" 

"Yes, my lord," Detrin responded. 

"Good," Vader replied, "It would be a shame if more of your crew had to die." 

_________________ 

A small Hammerhead shaped craft exited slipstream in the deepest regions of the galaxy. Looming just barely one light-year beyond was the massive black hole that held the galaxy together. A solitary world orbited a surprisingly young star caught in the maelstrom of radiation and gravitational tides emanating from the black hole. No other world had ever been discovered so close to the centre of the galaxy, not that many had looked. Lord Krell was one of the few who had. 

Before coming into the Emperor's service Krell had been a warlord acting in the Deep Core. Dozens of worlds had feared his name, and though he knew little of the Force at that time, he ruled with an iron fist. 

This world had been his secret stronghold, a fortress of solitude that had guarded him from all but the most prying eyes. Neither Palapatine nor Vader knew anything about this world, his fortress was built prior to his joining them to avoid his own destruction. It was a treasure vault, a military base, and a lab. 

Now it would serve the same purpose again. 

"You have done well," Krell said to the chief engineer who sat in the new pilot seat. The words were those of praise but their intention was rather a warning, failure would result in death. 

"The systems works perfectly," the engineer told him quietly. He was one of several Commonwealth engineers who had survived the trials of being one of Krell's servants. 

On the world below Krell would hatch his new plans. Taking the Running to Kashyyyk, Sullust and Rodia, Krell had captured physical examples of creatures whose genetics had far too much in common with the Magog. Krell was still missing the vital fourth piece, but perhaps experimentation would breed results. 

Twenty-five years later... 

Krell sat in a small private throne room contemplating that last two and a half decades. Across the galaxy the Empire he had once served had fallen. Petty warlords battled over worlds that had once been his draining the Empire until finally they abandoned the Core for greener fields elsewhere. 

The New Republic had not bothered much with the Deep Core, staying well away from the handful of still bickering warlords fighting for dominance in a galaxy they would never control. 

Rumours had been heard of a great war being fought in the wider galaxy. A new race from beyond the constraints of the galaxy were invading, causing horror where ever they went. These creatures deserved some investigation for a feeling in the Force had gathered within him, his life work would soon be completed. 

Having sent a small group of his finest agents to discover anything they could about the invaders and to bring back a live one, Krell was becoming anxious. Patience was never one of his strong suits. 

Two of his special operatives burst into the Throne Room unannounced dragging with them a heavily restrained, dead looking, and horribly disfigured body. Krell was sad to see his suspicions collapse, this was not a Magog. 

"They are called Yuuzhan Vong," the team leader reported without preamble, "They invaded the galaxy a few months ago and have been pushing to the Core. The Republic is faltering in the face of the invasion. The Imperial Remnant has assisted the Rebel's in battle over Ithor but the planet was lost to these creatures. It took out most of my team before we were able to sedate this one." 

Krell tightened his focus on the creature but he found no presence in the Force. 

"Is it dead," he asked. 

"No, my lord," the officer reported. 

Krell felt a strange satisfaction grow over him as he starred at the creature. Picking up a genetic scanner, Krell approached the gruesome creature. A quick scan revealed some interesting results. 

"Get this creature to the labs," Krell demanded. 

At last his time had come. 

"My lord," one of Krell's scientist approached as he stood on the bridge of the Running. The ship had been in his possession since for two and a half decades and though he had other ships at his disposal the Running had a special status for him. 

"What is it," Krell demanded. 

"We have analysed some of the Yuuzhan Vong's equipment including a small fighter that the team recovered. They use organic technology exclusively including a creature that emits a powerful gravitational field comparable to a mini black hole. 

"We have managed to replicate the effects of this device and were able to complete the Accelerator much more quickly then we imagined." 

"Excellent" Krell exclaimed, "We will begin at once." 

The Accelerator was a device that Krell had spent the last decade designing. It would allow him to access directly through the use of tesseracts and the Force the power of any black hole. He had used the unfinished version to genetically manipulate many of the slaves he had captured over the years, combining their DNA with that of other creatures, hoping to stumble on to the correct genetic code to create the Magog. 

"We have placed all four live samples in there chambers, my lord," the scientist proclaimed, "And we have moved the ship as close to the black hole as we dare. We are ready whenever you are." 

Krell simply nodded as he stepped into the core of the Accelerator system. 

Stretching out with the Force, Krell could feel the black hole its power, its hunger. He slipped his arms into the control collars on either side of him and activated the machine. A rush hit Krell like no other feeling he had ever experienced, he could feel the galaxy down to the most minuscule detail. 

Focusing his mind he found that he could actually sense the Vong through the Force, though not in the same way as the Wookiee, Sullustian, or Rodian. He latched on to each of these creatures using the Force to direct the tesseract fields as tore apart their genetic structures and began to rearrange them. The creatures native to this galaxy were relatively easy to pull apart and put back together as he wished but the Vong was proving to be a genuine challenge. Opening himself to the Force by letting all the anger, hate and disgust he had accumulated in his entire life flow through him, Krell focused all his attention on the Yuuzhan Vong ripping the creature down to its most basic levels and combining it with that of the others. 

A blue wave of energy engulfed the Accelerator Core, an explosion of Force like non other before. One of the scientists ran to the entrance to the Accelerator Core. Once their he saw Lord Krell's body, burned beyond all recognition, the limp form of the Dark Lord still breathed, but with labour that made Darth Vader sound positively healthy. A faint glow was emanating from Krell's burnt form and it was increasingly getting brighter. 

Skin cracked as the strange light engulfed what remained of the Dark Lord's body. Underneath the skin nothing existed but insubstantial light and deep darkness. Krell's eyes opened and he stood up on shaky legs. The eyes were no longer in there place, instead two orange glowing maelstroms, like the accretion disks of black holes replaced them. 

What little skin that remained now boiled away in the horrible light of the birth of a new evil. The light faded, leaving only an insubstantial and transparent form in the shape of a human. Darkness and fire seemed to flow form him and through him. 

Krell tuned to the scientist who had beheld his metamorphosis, and he could feel its fear. 

Behind the scientist two coarse furred creatures, their razor sharp claws tore into his soft flesh and their poison soon immobilized him. The creatures let loose a squeal of pleasure as they infested the scientist with their progeny. 

Krell could no longer speak, he did not have any need to. The creatures he had created were so tuned to him that that they could if necessary be his voice. 

The first of the Magog had sprang fully formed from the Accelerator and had begun to slaughter the scientists and engineers that were there. Krell could have stopped them but he had revelled in the death, the transcendence. 

The power of the Abyss had created him and guided him, its power would sustain him. He was the Spirit of the Abyss. And the Magog would be its Harbingers. 

The End. 


End file.
